The Unusuals
by LarubeChan's2
Summary: AU. Castiel es un cirujano residente en el Hospital General de Pontiac, Illinois. Se pasa casi todo el tiempo en su trabajo, es muy reservado y no suele relacionarse con otras personas. Siempre ha querido enamorarse, pero nunca ha tenido ocasión de ello. Hasta que por cuestiones de la vida, conoce a Dean.
1. El tímido doctor

Desde que hice cosplay de Cas, he querido escribir algo de Destiel. ¡Y quien la sigue la consigue! Es un AU (Alternative Universe) así que es un mundo a parte, espero que los chicos no me queden muy OOC (Out of Character). La pareja principal es Dean/Castiel, aunque como podréis ver en este capitulo también aparece Sam/Gabriel, el pobrecito de Balthazar no sé con quién juntarlo (¡Acepto sugerencias!).

* * *

**Capitulo 1; El tímido doctor**

Pasillos blancos donde hay familias reunidas, esperando por noticias. Algunos nerviosos, otros llorando. Los hospitales nunca han tenido un ambiente muy agradable, pero para muchos estos detalles son incluidos en su día a día.

Un moreno recorre los pasillos, automáticamente, se los conoce de memoria. No es que esté esperando a algún familiar suyo que haya sufrido un accidente, sino que trabaja aquí. Había trabajado y estudiado mucho para llegar a ocupar un puesto de residente de cirugía en el Hospital General de su ciudad. Cuando entró a hacer las prácticas era como un sueño, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a que le llamaran "Doctor Novak".

Estaba orgulloso de estar alcanzando su meta, aunque seguía teniendo que lidiar con uno de sus grandes problemas; no era alguien muy sociable, a decir verdad, era tímido y no sabía como relacionarse del todo con otras personas. Estar todo el día ocupado en el hospital no le ayudaba en absoluto, allí solo se llevaba bien con una enfermera; Anna Milton, debido a que se conocieron de pequeños en la escuela. Al volver a casa, dejaba de ser el Doctor Novak y era solamente Castiel.

Compartía casa con su hermano mayor, Balthazar, quien siempre se había preocupado mucho por él, prácticamente podría decirse que le crío a él y a su otro hermano, Gabriel. Balthazar era el mayor de los tres y solamente con su carácter lo demostraba, era responsable y de alguna manera u otra, se había acostumbrado a los turnos que su hermano pequeño tenía en el trabajo, que eran catastróficos.

**-¿Doctor Novak? ¿Me está escuchando?** – Castiel se había quedado en blanco. A decir verdad, no. No estaba escuchando. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no dormirse, hoy le había tocado un doble turno.

**-Perdón. Es el cansancio, suerte que pronto termina mi turno.**

Acabó de visitar a unos pacientes y fue directo a cambiarse, solamente tenía en mente llegar a casa y tumbarse a dormir. Era de madrugada y había aguantado las últimas horas a base de café, ahora debía llamar a Balthazar para que pasara a buscarle, a veces le avergonzaba tener que levantar a su hermano a esas horas intempestivas, pero no vivían precisamente cerca, Castiel no conducía y el transporte público no funcionaba a esas horas.

Salió a la calle y esperó en el mismo lugar de siempre. La ciudad estaba tranquila, no había nadie a esas horas y fue fácil distinguir el coche de su hermano. Paró delante de él y vio como su hermano le mandó un saludo, se sentó en el asiento de copiloto y estuvieron un rato en silencio. No sonaba música.

**-Cassie, tienes un aspecto horrible. Dime que te darán algún descanso pronto o tu serás el próximo paciente.**

**-No te preocupes, tengo los tres próximos días libres para dormir. **

**-Perdona por tenerme que recoger a estas horas.** - Tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba muy cansado. Pero sabía que Balthazar había sonreído en ese momento.

**-Te lo he dicho un montón de veces; no te disculpes por eso. A diferencia de ti, mi trabajo no me mantiene tantas horas fuera.**

Se despertó encima de la cama, no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Se quedaba dormido en el coche y cuando habían llegado a casa, Balthazar lo subía a su cuarto porque no quería despertarle.

Estaba incomodo con su ropa, se la quitó, quedándose en boxers y se puso una camiseta de tirantes, ancha. Eran las once de la mañana, supuso que su hermano todavía no se habría ido a trabajar y bajo al piso de abajo, encontrándolo en la cocina.

**-¿Cómo has dormido?** – No le contestó. No es como si ignorase a Balthazar, solamente que no solía responderle si no había algo que destacar. **– Llamó Gabriel, está pasando unos días por aquí, llegó ayer por la mañana.**

**-¿Pasando unos días por aquí?**

**-Con su pareja, quería presentárnoslo, pero diría que se marchan mañana. Yo no podré verle, si te apetece, quizás deberías ir tu.**

Castiel estaba haciéndose algo para comer, cuando se fijo en su hermano mayor, le vio leyendo unos documentos. Supuso que tendría alguna reunión y que estaría ocupado. Gabriel se había mudado hacía más de medio año, antes los tres hermanos vivían juntos. Pero se enamoró y con el tiempo, se fue a vivir con su pareja, al otro lado del país.

**-Ya le llamaré, pues.**

**-Yo me voy, espero que descanses pero no te olvides de comer. Te he dejado comida preparada en la nevera.**

**-Balthazar, no tengo cinco años, puedo cuidar de mí mismo.**

**-Operas y duermes, pero a veces te dejas a ti en un segundo plano.**

No era la primera vez que salía el tema de que trabajaba mucho y que fuera del hospital no tenía demasiada vida, era consciente de ello, pero no quería pelearse otra vez por eso. Se pasó el día descansando, comió algo a media mañana y se estiro al sofá, pensando en que tenía que llamar a Gabe. Quería verle, sí. Pero le daba vergüenza conocer al novio de su hermano, Castiel no había tenido nunca pareja, durante toda su vida, podría decirse que había estado ocupado estudiando medicina. Además, reconocía que las chicas nunca le habían atraído, pero nunca había reconocido su homosexualidad en abierto por lo que… ¿De donde sacaría él un novio? No quería seguir pensando en ello así que decidió llamar a Gabe.

**-¿Gabriel?**

**-¡Cassie! Que bien poder hablar contigo alguna vez. Siempre estás ocupado… Siempre tengo que hablar con Balthazar para saber sobre ti. ¿Ya has conseguido una novia? ¿Una enfermera sexy?**

**-¿Alguna vez dejaréis de llamarme Cassie? Me siento como un crío, cuando me llamáis así. Y nada de enfermeras sexys, sabes de sobras que sigo soltero y lo voy a estar por mucho tiempo.**

**-Venga va, no llores, ya saldremos de fiesta. Antes de que se me olvide… ¿Quieres venirte a cenar conmigo y Sam? Quería que Balz también lo conociera pero ya me ha dicho que está ocupado…**

**-Tengo el día libre así que si me vienes a buscar, sí. Sigo sin saber conducir ni nada.**

**-Ningún problema y para que no te sientas solo, vendrá también el hermano de Sam a cenar. Prepárate que en un rato vendremos a buscarte.**

Aun tardarían un poco a venirle a buscar, así que se duchó e intentó buscar la ropa más decente que tenía, puesto que tenía toda la ropa sucia tirada por el suelo y se negaba a que su hermano le hiciera incluso la bogada. Era un desastre y lo tenía todo desordenado, tenía suerte de que Balthazar limpiaba gran parte de la casa y era el apoyo necesario para no vivir entre el caos. Pero su habitación era privada, aunque realmente no tenía nada ahí en especial que debía ocultar.

Oyó un claxon que sonaba fuera de la casa. Era Gabriel, cuando le vio le abrazó y le dijo cuanto le echaba de menos. Castiel le abrazó también. La pareja de Gabriel los miraba en silencio, era un tipo alto y atlético.

**-Bueno, pues este es Sam. Os he hablado un montón de veces sobre él, ahora podéis ver que es real.**

**-Castiel.** – Se dieron la mano, formalmente. Debía aceptar que estaba algo nervioso, hacía mucho que no salía por ahí.

**-Mi hermano pequeño es muy tímido, no es nada personal. Que no te afecte, Sam.**

Se subieron al coche, Sam conducía el coche de Gabriel y este, estaba sentado de copiloto hablando sin parar con su pareja. Castiel, sentado en el asiento de detrás, observaba el paisaje por la ventanilla, en silencio.

Una vez llegaron al restaurante, había un hombre joven esperando en la puerta. Sam le saludó bastante alegre y después de conversar un poco se giró ante los hermanos;

**-Este es mi hermano, Dean. A Gabe ya le conoces, hoy nos acompaña su hermano pequeño, Castiel.**

**-Encantado, Cas.**

Castiel se quedó en silencio, observándole. Dean era justamente su tipo. No sabía que responder o como actuar.

**-¿Cas?**

Gabe y Sam ya estaban entrando en el restaurante. Dean no dijo nada, solamente le sonrió. Y entraron juntos, siguiendo a los novios.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Intentaré tardar lo menos posible en subir el siguiente, pero mi vida es como la de Cas. Me cuesta encontrar tiempo libre...

¡Me haríais un favor si me dejáis un review con vuestra opinión, siempre ayuda saber que os está pareciendo!


	2. Situaciones inesperadas

¡No he podido parar de escribir, así que aquí tenéis el segundo capitulo! Espero poder subir al menos un capitulo a la semana.

* * *

Gabriel y Sam se habían sentado juntos, así que a Castiel tocaba sentarse al lado de Dean. Había algo de ese hombre que le llamaba mucho la atención, estaba interesado en él, pero al mismo tiempo se había dado cuenta que lo acababa de conocer. No sabía nada de él. Todos iban hablando entre ellos, por lo que parecía, Gabriel ya conocía a Dean. En medio de la cena, le sonó el móvil a Castiel, quien pensaba que sería Balthazar preguntando como les iba, pero reconoció el largo número; era el hospital.

**-Perdón, es importante.** – Se levantó y salió afuera para contestar la llamada. Se había producido un accidente y necesitaban todo el personal que pudiera acudir. Volvió a la mesa y Gabriel le miró preocupado.

**-¿Ha ocurrido algo?**

**-Un accidente, están movilizando a los afectados al hospital y necesitan más personal. Siento tenerme que ir… **

**-Vaya, estas cosas nunca se saben. ¿Quieres que te acerquemos o algo?**

Negó con la cabeza. Dean les miró confundido, Gabe contestó con un "Cassie no conduce". Cas propuso que podía coger un taxi, no quería interrumpirles la cena. De alguna manera u otra, no querían que Castiel se fuera solo y Dean acabo acompañándolo.

**-Dejemos a la parejita cenar íntimamente. Te presento a mi nena.** – Miro seductoramente a su coche y le hizo un ademán para que Cas entrara. -** ¿A que hospital te llevo?**

**-Al general. Si quieres puedo guiarte…**

Dean le miro extrañado queriendo decir algo, hasta que finalmente contestó: - **Ah, no. Mi hermano vive fuera, pero yo soy de aquí.**

**-Oh.**

Se quedó mirando a Dean, tenía unos profundos ojos color esmeralda, estaba silbando algo animado una canción que sonaba por todo el coche. Paró momentáneamente en un semáforo y sus miradas se cruzaron.

**-Hmm... Siento no ser la mejor compañía esta noche, seguro que estás aburriendo conmigo. No tenías que acompañarme, no entiendo por qué lo has hecho.**

**-¿Sabes? Gabriel habla de ti, bueno, y de Balthazar. Pero quería conocerte, y no me aburres.**

¿Gabe le había hablado al hermano de su novio sobre él? ¿Por qué? De todas maneras no era la persona más alucinante que existía, su vida debe ser la más aburrida de toda la ciudad. Trabajar, trabajar y dormir.

**-¿Te molesta que alguien que acabas de conocer te esté acercando al trabajo?**

**-No, no es como si me molestara… No lo sé. No sé como explicarlo.** – Dean río al escuchar esa respuesta. Castiel estaba algo confuso, no sabía como debería sentirse. Quería conocer a Dean, se sentía cómodo en ese instante junto a él, pero sabía que una vez lo dejara en el trabajo… Sus caminos no volverían a cruzarse en mucho tiempo.

Reconocía la carretera, sabía que estaban llegando a su destino. Una vez llegaron, se despidieron formalmente y mientras Castiel entraba en el hospital, sin voltearse a ver a Dean dentro de ese Impala negro, el castaño se quedó unos instantes viendo como el menor se alejaba.

Aunque ya habían asignado cirujanos para aquellos pacientes que habían llegado, todavía quedaban algunos heridos del accidente. La situación en urgencias del hospital tardó en normalizarse unas cuantas horas, Castiel no estaba del todo centrado durante las intervenciones, estaba realizando un trabajo al alcance del mismo nivel que siempre, pero su mente no estaba ese momento en esa mesa de intervención.

Residentes e internos paseaban por los pasillos del hospital con menos prisas que hacía unas horas. Castiel descansaba en una de las camillas que había libre en el pasillo de urgencias, hasta que una cara conocida le despertó. Era Anna, una de las enfermeras con las que tenía amistad.

**-Sabía que te encontraría aquí, donde siempre. Te están buscando, deberías mover el culo e ir a recepción.**

**-… ¿Me están buscando? ¿Es urgente?**

**-No sé detalles, pero es agente de policía. Yo de ti, no le haría esperar.**

**-Ugh. **

Le dio las gracias a Anna por buscarle y fue directo a recepción, no sabía porque un agente estaba preguntado por él. No se le ocurría ningún hecho por el que le pudieran buscar. Preguntó en admisiones y le señalaron a un policía que estaba esperando en la sala, estaba mirando al suelo, como pensativo. Al acercarse un poco, llamó la atención del agente y este, se giró para verle.

Era Dean. Dean era el policía que le estaba buscando.

**-Me dijeron que no estabas operando, pero supongo que estarías ocupado.**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Que te he estado esperando un buen rato.**

**-Oh. Ah. Perdona, no era mi intención. De echo no sabía que eras tu el que me buscaba.**

Sonrió mientras le decía que no se preocupase. Dean se levantó para luego buscar algo en sus bolsillos, era un teléfono móvil, de hecho era como el modelo que Castiel tenía. El castaño le preguntó si le sonaba de algo.

**-Es como mi móvil.**

**-ES tu móvil. Lo he encontrado en mi coche, sonaba sin parar. Supongo que se te caería cuando te traje.**

**-¿Has venido… solo para traérmelo? Gracias.** – Sonrió levemente. Era todo un detalle por parte de Dean, pensándolo bien, si no le hubiera devuelto su teléfono, no habría podido pedirle a Balthazar que le viniera a buscar al trabajo.

**-Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír, pero no he venido aquí solo a devolverte el teléfono.** – Castiel le miró confuso. **– Te lo devolveré a cambio de una cita.**

**-¿Una cita? ¿Con quién?**

**-¿Con quien va a ser? Quiero una cita contigo.**

No tenía sentido. No podía ser verdad. ¿Por qué le pedía una cita? Claro que quería una cita con él y estaría encantado de aceptarla, oh. Estaría soñando, se habría quedado dormido después de las operaciones. Eso tenía más sentido. Estaba en su mundo, pensando en tonterías hasta que sintió la mano del mayor pellizcándole la mejilla, Castiel al sentir un poco de dolor, se quejó.

**-Si tanto te desagrada la idea, puedes decírmelo. No hace falta que me ignores estando yo delante.**

**-Nadie ha dicho que me desagrada la idea, quiero decir, que tengamos una cita. Estoy de acuerdo.** – Dean volvió sonreír con una de esas sonrisas que eran tan suyas, al verle sonreir así, algo dentro de Castiel se removía. No acababa de entender como se sentía el mismo, tampoco sabía si era algo bueno o no.

El castaño le dijo que podría pasarle a buscar cuando el cirujano hubiese acabado su turno, que a pesar de ir de uniforme, él ya no estaba de servicio, no se había cambiado porque le quedaba más cerca el hospital que su casa. Castiel realmente ya había acabado también, ya que la situación se había normalizado en urgencias del hospital, así que habían quedado de ir cenar juntos una vez que el moreno se hubiera cambiado con la ropa de calle.

Y volvían a estar otra vez dentro de ese coche negro, al igual que la noche anterior. Dean se había quitado la chaqueta y su identificación rondaba por el parabrisas, Castiel, curioso, la cogió. Leyó en voz alta "Agente Winchester".

**-¿No te imaginabas que fuera un policía?**

No se lo había preguntado, quizás se lo habría podido imaginar, pero realmente no sabía como contestar. ¿Quién era Dean? Dean Winchester, el policía. Hermano mayor de Sam. Y sus conocimientos sobre él se limitaban a eso.

**-No lo sé. Quiero conocerte, Dean.**

**-No seas impaciente, Cas, para eso son las citas. Espero que tengas hambre, porque yo estoy hambriento…**

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Agradezco mucho a aquellos que me escriben un review con sus opiniones. ¡Es muy agradable leeros!


	3. El amor debería ser agradable

¡Gracias a todos los que estáis siguiendo esta historia! Os dejo el tercer capitulo, espero que os guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 3; El amor debería ser agradable**

Se alegraba mucho de estar cenando a solas con Dean, se sentía como dos viejos amigos los cuales van a cenar de vez en cuanto y se explicaban aventuras. No había silencios incomodos, cuando Castiel no sabía que decir o que responder, Dean seguía hablando sobre cualquier cosa. Durante esa cena estaba aprendiendo mucho de él; al igual que él, no tenía padres, así que tenía una relación bastante cercana con Sam, justo como él tenia con Balthazar. Dean vivía solo, en un apartamento cerca del centro de la ciudad, le gustaba despertarse tarde si el trabajo lo permitía, escuchaba siempre rock, era unos años mayor que él…

Después de la cena, Dean dejó a Castiel en su casa. El moreno insistía en que no hacía falta, también le daba algo de vergüenza que le acompañara, se sentía como si fuera un niño pequeño al cual tienen que acompañar a todas partes pero al vivir en las afueras de la ciudad dificultaba las cosas.

**-Gracias, me lo he pasado bien esta noche, Dean.**

Una vez se despidió de Dean, entró en casa y se dio cuenta de que Balthazar ya había llegado, probablemente hacía mucho. Fue directo a su habitación para acomodarse, se desvistió quedándose en ropa interior y luego bajó al salón para encontrarse con Balthazar, el cual estaba vistiendo un pijama y leyendo alguna cosa.

**-Pensaba que habías desaparecido o algo. Gabriel me dijo que hubo una urgencia en el hospital, pero no se nada más.** – Mientras su hermano mayor le hablaba, Castiel se acomodó en un sillón. Pensó que Balthazar debía estar algo preocupado, como siempre le recogía del trabajo siempre tenía noticias de él y estos últimos días no le había contactado en absoluto.

**-Ah, perdona. Conocí a alguien, me vino a buscar después de trabajar. No era mi intención ocultártelo, solamente me olvidé de llamarte. Lo siento.**

**-No pasa nada, no debes disculparte por eso, ya tienes una edad para hacer lo que quieras.** – Se le quedo mirando unos instantes, Castiel no sabía que contestar. – **Y bien, ¿Es amistad o algo más? Que no te de vergüenza que sea tu hermano o algo por el estilo…**

**-Nos acabamos de conocer… Pero cuando estamos juntos me siento bien, pero a la vez algo dentro de mi se rompe… No sé, nunca me había pasado**. – No le tenía nada que ocultar a Balthazar. Serían hermanos, pero sin una figura paterna, Balthazar había sido un padre para él, pero al mismo tiempo con la cercanía de un amigo. Aparte de Gabriel, es con quien más podía confiar.

**-Oh… Nuestro Cassie se hace mayor. Amigo, tú te estás enamorando.**

¿Enamorado? ¿Lo que estaba sintiendo nuevo en su interior era… amor? Quizás sí. Desconocía totalmente ese terreno, había sentido interés en Dean Winchester pero no se había planteado algo como salir con él. ¿No es eso lo que hacen los enamorados? ¿Buscar una pareja con la que compartir su vida y pasar toda su vida juntos? Cuando Gabe se enamoró, dejo de pasar tanto tiempo con él y con Balthazar para salir con su noviazgo y en cuando tuvo ocasión; se fue a vivir con Sam, aunque eso le comportase tener que decidir de irse a vivir lejos de su única familia. Balthazar también se estaba viendo con alguien, a diferencia de Gabe, Baltz era mucho más discreto y nunca hacía referencia a eso, pero Castiel lo comprendía y le daba la intimidad que necesitaba. Sin cuestionarle quien era, ni nada.

Volviendo al tema, en el caso de que estuviera enamorado… ¿Debería hacer algo con Dean? Es decir, dar algún paso en concreto, decírselo sin más, esperar a que las cosas cambiaran por si solas… No tenía ni la más menor idea de que tenía que hacer. No quería darle más vueltas a algo que no sabía como acabaría así que con un simple "ya he cenado, me voy a dormir, estoy cansado" se despidió de Balthazar y cayó en un profundo sueño sin muchos problemas.

Las siguientes semanas fueron rutinarias pero al mismo tiempo, especiales. Después de la "cita" que habían compartido Castiel y Dean, intercambiaron números de teléfono. Y realmente impresionó a Castiel que Dean le volviera a llamar para salir de vez en cuando. Era frecuente que quedasen para ir a comer fuera, dar un paseo juntos o simplemente, verse.

El cirujano se sentía a gusto con el policía, a diferencia de los primeros días, hablaba más y aunque a veces no entendía algunas de las cosas sobre las que Dean hacía referencia… él era feliz. No sabía como clasificar su relación, suponía que eran simples amigos. No es que él tuviera demasiados amigos, así que era algo que tampoco comprendía. Pero después de que Balthazar le sacara a luz el tema de que se estaba enamorando, reflexionó mucho sobre eso. Pero no sabía que era el amor. ¿Cómo no confundirse con sus sentimientos? ¿Y si él creía que estaba enamorado y realmente no era verdad? Solo tenía algo claro:

Dean Winchester era especial. No había otra persona que pudiera, de alguna manera, hacer el efecto que estaba haciendo en Castiel.

Pero no todo era bonito, Castiel estaba aprendiendo sobre como era Dean, quizás demasiado. Al policía le gustaba mucho salir. Salir para ligar, expresaba abiertamente su gusto por las mujeres, con pecho, ojos azules y morenas, de buen cuerpo y cada vez que las conversas rondaban ese tema, Castiel no sabía como reaccionar.

**-Deberías haberla visto… Era una rubia despampanante, y se movía de una forma… -** Castiel miraba hacia otra parte mientras Dean describía a su ultimo ligue. - **¿Cas? ¿Ocurre algo?** **Últimamente estás distante. ¿Quieres que te presente alguna chica para que te alegre un poco?**

**-Nada de chicas, no quiero a nadie.**

**-Pero no te me pongas tan serio de golpe. Recibido; nada de presentarte a ninguna chica. ¿Es que estás enamorado de alguien ya?** – Castiel volvió a mirar hacía otro lado. – **Así que he dado en el clavo.**

**-Dean, yo no… Debo irme, yo…**

Las cosas estaban yendo mal, Dean estaba siguiendo un camino en la conversación que era peligroso y Castiel se sentía demasiado confuso, no creía que era la ocasión de decirle nada. ¡Vaya, había estado hablando de mujeres en su cama minutos atrás! No tenía ninguna opción, lo sabía. También era consciente de que si Dean seguía hablando, rompería a llorar. Los sentimientos no eran su fuerte, nunca lo habían sido, no comprendía como debía sentirse, ni como actuar.

Castiel intentó huir aunque se le notaba en sobremanera que estaba nervioso y que disimular no era su fuerte. Dean, confundido, le cogió del brazo para que no se marchara.

**-Cas, perdona. No quería hacerte sentir mal con mis preguntas.**

Castiel se giró, mostrándole a Dean su rostro. Estaba sollozando. **– N-necesito estar solo…** - Seguía sin soltarle el brazo. – **Por favor…**

El policía, preocupado, al final accedió y dejó ir al moreno. No era demasiado tarde, por lo que el cirujano pudo coger un autobús para volver a su casa. Después de su trayecto, por suerte, su hermano mayor no se encontraba en casa. Realmente no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, se sentía estúpido, muy estúpido. Estaba actuando como una adolescente enamorada que no sabía como actuar la primera vez que se enamoraba de alguien.

Se repetía a si mismo que no debía llorar, pero no lograba convencerse a sí mismo. Acabó en un sillón del comedor, sollozando solo y en silencio.

**-¿Castiel?** – Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no había oído a Balthazar llegar. Estaba de pie, mirándolo fijamente desde la puerta. **-¿Estás llorando?**

Intentó contestarte algo, pero no podía. Su voz se quebraba y cuando intentaba vocalizar algo, solo le salían sollozos, acompañados de lágrimas que no paraban de bajar por su rostro. Su hermano se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón y acerco el rostro del menor a su pecho, mientras le acariciaba el pelo para tranquilizarlo.

**-Shh… Castiel, venga, no me gusta verte llorar.** - El menor estaba controlándose e iba dejando de llorar poco a poco. Cuando se calmó un poco empezó a hablar;

**-Yo pensaba… que el amor era un sentimiento bueno. No sé como explicarlo, pero hasta ahora tenía en mente como algo precioso. Pero cuando le veo… mi corazón duele.**

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! Todavía no sé con quien juntar a Balthazar… ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Y como siempre, agradeceré infinitamente reviews con lo que opináis del fan fic. ¡Me encanta leeros!


	4. Noches en vela

¡Lo siento por más de lo normal en subir este capitulo! A decir verdad, la primera vez que lo escribí, era muy diferente a esta versión pero finalmente me gusta mucho más como avanza este capitulo de la forma en la que lo he dejado actualmente.

Espero que a vosotros también os guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 4; Noches en vela**

Castiel no había podido dormir en absoluto últimamente, se sentía bastante mal con lo ocurrido con Dean. Quería dejar de actuar como una niña, una adolescente enamorada, pero cada vez que el policía le llamaba para quedar con él o simplemente hablar un poco, se sentía confuso y nervioso. Se excusaba con cualquier excusa de pacotilla como: "Estoy trabajando, no puedo hablar", "Dean, ahora estoy ocupado" o simplemente "no me apetece hablar". No es que quisiese evitar verle para siempre, pero ahora en esos momentos, no se veía capaz de lidiar con sus propios sentimientos.

Así que había decidido volver un poco a como eran antes las cosas, es decir, antes de conocer a Dean. Centrarse todo lo posible en su trabajo; salvar todas las vidas que estuvieran a su alcance. Aunque esa es una manera muy bonita de definir su trabajo, porque aunque haya vidas que Castiel pueda salvar, también hay innombrable numero de vidas que se perderán.

A Castiel le gustaban los turnos nocturnos, donde hay un poco más de "tranquilidad", aunque sea relativa y se puede tirar a pensar en camillas que no se usan. No se lleva demasiado con los otros residentes, tampoco se ata sentimentalmente con los pacientes. A veces piensa que realmente no entiende lo que significa la vida y no puede dejar de pensar, y eso le deprime. Hasta que, como en esa ocasión, venía Anna y pasaban algunos ratos juntos en el hospital.

**-Ya vuelves a parecer un alma en pena. ¿Se puede saber que te ocurre?** – Castiel gruñó somnoliento, y miro hacía el suelo. – **Oh, Castiel, venga. Hace unas semanas salías de operar y parecías contento y todo.**

**- ¿Ves? Solo se me da bien operar, para todo lo otro soy un negado. Soy penoso.**

**-Cariño, no te me deprimas tanto. Ni siquiera me entero de que te preocupa tanto.**

**-Intento evitar a, posiblemente, la única persona que me interese en la faz de la tierra. Pero tengo miedo de que se dé cuenta de que no soy nada especial.**

Anna suspiró, para luego sonreír un poco, como si se sintiera una hermana mayor.** –Solamente esa persona puede ser quien decida si eres o no especial. No tiene sentido que te comas la cabeza con eso, debes hablar de como te sientes.**

Todo lo que Anna le había dicho, en el fondo, tenía sentido. Aunque supiese en el fondo que tenía que ver a Dean otra vez, porque realmente lo necesitaba, verle otra vez. Y verle comportaría alguna otra tontería por parte del cirujano y, tenía que decírselo. Decirle que le quería, que todos los días que había pasado sin él, eran como el infierno.

Y llevaba mucho tiempo sin dormir, aunque esa semana le tocaba volver a casa por el día, durante el viaje de vuelta en transporte publico hasta casa, no podía dormir. Aunque estuviese cansado y su cuerpo necesitara descansar ni que fuera unos segundos, no podía reposar y realmente eso se le notaba en el rostro. No entendía nada, estaba deprimido hasta unos niveles descomunales y no sabía como actuar ante ello.

Estaba destrozado físicamente y mentalmente, lo único que quería era llegar a casa y llorar, por no saber que hacer con su vida. Pero el destino estaba en su contra, o quizás mirándolo de otra forma, a su favor. Reconoció el coche que estaba aparcado delante de su casa, y no era precisamente el de Balthazar, también reconoció una silueta sentada en las escaleras del portal de su hogar. Y cada vez que se acercaba más podía distinguir que esa silueta, tal y como pensaba, era Dean Winchester, y quería volver a huir.

Simplemente, desaparecer.

Pero no pudo, y entonces, no sabe como, estaban uno en frente de otro. Dean que estaba sentado, se levantó y le miró con un rostro algo… ¿triste? Y ninguno de los dos articulaba palabra, solo se miraban fijamente, como si tuviesen que decirse tantas cosas que no podrían ni pronunciarse.

**-No… tu, es decir, que… **- Castiel estaba nervioso, no había tenido tiempo de pensar lo que realmente quería. – **No deberías estar aquí… ¿Y si Balthazar hubiese llegado? Yo, dios mio…**

**-Cas, dime. **– Dos ojos azules le miraron, asustado. -** ¿He hecho algo malo? Quiero decir, tu lloraste, ahora huyes de mí... ¿No quieres que tu hermano sepa que existo?**

Se volvió a hacer el silencio, uno incomodo. Hasta que Castiel le hizo una seña a Dean y dijo "sígueme". Le dejó entrar en su casa, subieron las escaleras para que el cirujano le mostrase al policía su habitación. Una habitación que era como un desastre, ropa sucia tirada en el suelo, libros de medicina desperdigados por todas partes y una cama que parecía no haberse echo en meses. Toda la habitación estaba mal iluminada ya que las persianas estaban medio bajadas.

**-Así es como soy realmente. Vivo en un total desastre, solo se me da bien operar, abrir a la gente en canal, pero no se me da bien entender a los pacientes. Si no fuera por mi hermano, creo que habría muerto ya por no comer o algo así. A veces se me olvida de que yo también soy humano.**

**-Eh… ¿Cas? ¿Estás intentándome de convencer de la "mala persona" que eres?**

**-¡Dean, estoy hablando en serio!**

**-Y yo también, Cas. Y aunque me digas todo esto, no voy a dejar de estar a tu lado, aunque tú lo intentes.** –Castiel le miraba, escuchaba pero no respondía. - **Así que por favor, dime porque estás intentándome apartar de tu vida.**

**-Creo que me he enamorado de ti.**

No podía ver bien a Dean, no sabía como estaba reaccionando. Solo podía apreciar el silencio que se había creado de nuevo, pero no diferenciaba si le estaba rechazando o si simplemente estaba atónito. Hasta que notó que se estaba acercando levemente y posaba una de sus manos en la mejilla de Castiel mientras la acariciaba un poco y le besó levemente. Era poco más que un roce, suave y corto. Cuando se separaron, abrazó al cirujano con cuidado.

**-Así que sí, fui yo quién te hizo llorar. Soy estúpido.**

Castiel, todavía sin creerse que Dean Winchester le acababa de besar, contestó confundido; **-¿No he dormido durante días y ahora me acabas de besar?**

**-Te pedí una cita, pero no parecías interesado en mí. Así que actué como el mismo imbécil que soy con mis amigos. ¿Quieres que te vuelva a besar para demostrarte que esto es real?**

**- Nada de besos, creo que ahora que sé que no vas a rechazarme, necesito dormir. Además tengo miedo de que venga mi hermano y te encuentre aquí, porque yo no tengo amigos. Y sabe que estoy enamorado y la relación de todo esto es demasiado evidente.**

Dean sonrió, sabía que aunque saliese por la puerta, podría volver al lado de Castiel y que esta vez no le evitaría. Castiel solamente quería dormir, tendría tiempo de asimilar que el castaño le correspondía cuando se despertase. Estaba claro que no eran simples amigos, pero todavía no habían hablado sobre sus sentimientos.

**-Descansa mucho, luces horrible. Mañana te iré a buscar al trabajo.** – Fue lo ultimo que Dean dijo al irse, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a Castiel.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy!

Mañana me marcho de viaje, estaré fuera cinco días. No es que sea demasiado tiempo (ando muy ocupada últimamente por culpa de mi trabajo) pero realmente siento que necesito cambiar un poco de aires. Así que el próximo capítulo tardaré un poco más en subirlo (intentaré haceros esperar solamente una semana). ¡Sed pacientes!

Y como siempre, agradeceré eternamente los reviews con opiniones de la historia. Muchas gracias a los que dedicáis un tiempo a dejarlos, me gusta mucho leeros.


	5. Enlazando lazos

¡Gracias por los reviews tan adorables que me habéis dejado! Me ha costado escribir este capítulo porque no sabía bien bien como desarrollarlo, pero me he esforzado mucho porque tenía ganas de que pudierais leerlo. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí escribirlo.

* * *

**Capitulo 5; Enlazando lazos**

Dean le había dicho el día anterior que vendría a buscarle al acabar de trabajar, a través de mensajes habían acordado una hora, pero Castiel estaba ocupado y parecía que su turno se iba a alargar más de lo planeado. El jefe de los residentes, Lucifer, le había asignado una operación en solitario, sin la supervisión de otros cirujanos y era una oportunidad que no debía rechazar. Castiel se escapó un momento durante el preoperatorio para avisar a Dean que tardaría más en salir y que se fuera, que no valía la pena que le esperase.

Dean ya había llegado y le estaba esperando en la entrada del hospital, Castiel pudo verle entre todas las otras personas y fue directo a hablar con él. Dean a diferencia de él que iba vestido como un cirujano más en el hospital, iba vestido de civil, con unos tejanos anchos y una camiseta que intuía que era de un grupo de música.

**-Me acaban de asignar una operación bastante importante, pensaba que saldría antes pero tardaré horas en salir del quirófano. Deberíamos vernos otro día.**

Dean no parecía muy contento con esa solución. **–Ya he venido hasta aquí, voy a esperarte, Cas.**

**-Voy a hacerte esperar horas, Dean, horas.** – Dean seguía sin mostrar interés en irse. – **No tengo más tiempo, debo irme.**

Castiel no sabía si Dean realmente le esperaría todas esas horas o si con el paso de las horas se cansaría de esperarle y simplemente se volvería a su apartamento. Aunque ahora debía concentrarse en la operación, una vida estaba en sus manos. Además, en la galería había bastantes cirujanos interesados en la operación que realizaría y no debía echar a perder una oportunidad de tal importancia. Estuvo muy relajado, pudo trabajar a su ritmo y por suerte, todo salió perfecto. Cuando acabó todo, Lucifer le felicitó por su trabajo con un "No esperábamos menos de ti, Doctor Novak", era raro que el jefe felicitara a sus residentes así que fue algo que realmente le alegró.

Su turno ya había acabado, así que fue rápido para cambiarse y recoger sus cosas. No creía que Dean estuviera todavía esperándole debido a que se había echo tarde y ya era de madrugada. Pero una vez que bajó a la planta baja y lo encontró en un sillón, esperando, medio dormido, el corazón de Castiel dio un vuelco de alegría.

Se acercó a él y le llamó suavemente para despertarlo: **- Dean, dean…** - el castaño abrió poco a poco los ojos. – **No deberías haberme esperado, ya es de madrugada, es tarde.**

**-Buenos días nene… Dejate de disculparte, he sido yo el que he decidido esperarte. ¿Cómo ha ido todo?** – Castiel asintió la cabeza queriendo decir que había ido bien, Dean sonrió un poco y posó su mano en la mejilla del cirujano para besarle, pero este, avergonzado, retrocedió un poco y susurró "Aquí no, Dean…". **– Es tarde, ¿te vienes a mi apartamento?**

No había estado nunca en casa de Dean, pero había estado esperándole y en el fondo, Cas también quería estar con él así que no podía rechazar esa proposición, aunque le diese algo de vergüenza ir a casa del moreno. Dean condujo en silencio hasta allí, se le notaba cansado y Castiel no supo que decir o que tema sacar. Una vez en el apartamento del otro, se encontró con un apartamento pequeño (algo que Castiel ya se esperaba) pero acogedor y bastante organizado. Castiel estaba observando un poco todo hasta que notó unos brazos abrazándolo por detrás.

**-¿Te apetece comer algo o prefieres descansar? Desconozco tus hábitos como cirujano… **

**-Durmamos. Dean, estás cansado, debes descansar.**

Fueron hasta el dormitorio, Dean buscó algo de ropa en su armario para prestarle a Castiel, sacó una camisa y unos pantalones cortos que según el "supondría que le valdrían". Dean se desvistió a espaldas del cirujano, se puso solamente unos pantalones anchos e iba con el torso desnudo. Castiel aprovechó de que el castaño estaba de espaldas para cambiarse también. Cuando Castiel vio el abdomen desnudo de Dean se puso algo rojo y dirigió la mirada hacia una pared, aleatoriamente.

**-Cas. ¿Quieres dormir conmigo o solo? Entiendo que tú no estás acostumbrado a esto, no me enfadaré si todavía no quieres dormir en la misma cama que la mía.**

No pudo evitar sonreír. Dean estaba pensando en él, le estaba dando tiempo para procesar todo esto. Estaba feliz por aquel gesto. –**Contigo.**

Dean se tumbó en la cama e hizo un gesto a Castiel para que hiciese lo mismo a su lado. El cirujano seguía algo avergonzado y el castaño que se dio cuenta de eso, le besó en la frente para desearle las buenas noches. No pretendían dormir uno de espaldas al otro, sino juntos, si abrían los ojos podrían observar el rostro del otro.

-**Dean.** – El castaño gruñó en señal de que lo había oído. - **¿Estamos saliendo? Quiero decir, ahora eres mi novio ¿no?**

**-Por supuesto que si, Cas.**

**-Es raro… Nunca me había sentido así.**

Dean rodeó con sus brazos, el cuello de Castiel, para luego besarle tiernamente en los labios. Pero estaba tan rendido que al cabo de poco se durmió, todavía abrazando al moreno.

**-Te quiero, Dean.**

* * *

Y hasta aquí, el capitulo de hoy.

Como siempre, agradezco muchísimo a aquellos que me dejáis reviews. No sabéis como me alegra leeros y continuar escribiendo, sabiendo que hay alguien que sigue esta historia.


	6. Un ángel inseguro

Este capítulo será más largo de lo normal, creo que es uno de los más importantes para la historia y cada vez siento que disfruto más escribiendo cada nuevo capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste mucho! Y gracias a todos los que me dejáis reviews, me animáis (todavía más) a esforzarme con_ The Unusuals_. Dejamos lo que sería la "introducción" para adentrarnos en el nudo de la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 6; Un ángel inseguro**

Castiel se sentía cada vez más cómodo con Dean, las cosas surgían bastante bien y el castaño le daba el tiempo necesario para que él se sintiese bien con la relación. A veces se sentía mal, porque era consciente de que Dean necesitaba algo más, avanzar un poco más en la relación y Castiel no era capaz. El sexo era un terreno desconocido para él pero algo natural para el policía y aunque le avergonzase la idea, tenía algo de miedo a hacer el amor por primera vez con Dean y que las cosas surgiesen mal.

A pesar de los temores que el cirujano experimentaba espontáneamente por su primer noviazgo en toda su corta vida, se sentía muy feliz de poder compartir besos y caricias con Dean. Salían juntos cuando su tiempo libre se lo permitía y Castiel últimamente pasaba más días en casa de su novio que en la suya propia, aunque todavía no le había contado nada a Balthazar pero empezaba a ser hora ya que su noviazgo de momento iba sin problemas.

El cirujano iba camino a su casa, era uno de los pocos días que terminaba de trabajar durante el día y no necesitaba que nadie le recogiese para llevarle. Durante el trayecto decidió llamar a Dean, quien no estaba demasiado atareado en esos momentos:

**-Creo que hoy hablaré con Balthazar sobre lo nuestro… Ya llevamos un tiempo y creo que es evidente que paso más tiempo fuera de casa y no es debido al trabajo.**

**-Cas, te preocupas demasiado. Balthazar es tu hermano mayor, lo entenderá.**

**-Nunca había estado con nadie, Dean. Ni chicos ni chicas. Antes solo me había importado la cirugía.**

**-Oh, venga, Sammy está saliendo con Gabriel. No creo que se tome a mal que tú salgas con otro hombre. –**Se oyó unas voces de fondo.-** Cas, ya sabes, se supone que estoy trabajando, luego te llamo.**

Una vez que Dean colgó, Castiel pensó mentalmente que le diría a su hermano. Balthazar le había visto llorar porqué no sabía que hacer con sus sentimientos cuando estaba enamorado de Dean y no sabía si decírselo o no, y ahora debía decirle que todo había salido bien y ahora amaba y era correspondido. Pensándolo bien, no era algo malo, quizás no tenía que asustarle la idea de contárselo.

Así que entró en casa decidido a ser sincero con su hermano, sabía que estaría allí, había visto aparcado su coche delante. En el pasillo, nombró a su hermano **-¿Balthazar...?-**, buscándole la planta baja de la casa. Hasta que entró en la cocina y le vio, aunque no como Castiel se esperaba. Balthazar estaba desnudo, bueno, desnudo no, llevaba unos boxers ajustados y le estaba abrazando otro hombre por detrás, quién solo llevaba unos pantalones mal puestos. Y podía reconocer perfectamente al otro hombre, vaya que sí. Era su jefe de cirugía, Lucifer. Todavía estaba procesando todo, no sabía que ellos dos se conocían, aunque realmente no es que conociese nada sobre Lucifer, solo le había visto operar montones de veces, pero solo era eso, habilidad profesional.

**-Oh. Ah. No quería interrumpir.** – Estaba algo desorientado, no sabía como actuar. Así que solo decidió irse a su habitación, pensar en alguna otra cosa.

**-¡Cassie, espera!** – Aunque Balthazar le llamó, Castiel no volvió. – **Oh, tské. Lo siento Lucy, ahora vengo.**

Balthazar subió a la habitación de su hermano, estaba tirado en la cama leyendo algún libro de medicina. Balthazar se sentó a su lado, en la cama, cuando Castiel se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba allí, dejo el libro en la mesilla y le miró.

**-Últimamente no pasas mucho tiempo en casa. No quería montarte una escenita al llegar, perdona. Supongo que tampoco debería estarte dando "la charla" cuando solamente llevo ropa interior.**

**-¿Estás…? **- miró a su hermano, no estaba seguro de sí preguntárselo. - **¿Estás saliendo con… Lucifer?**

**-Algo así, es una larga historia. Sé que es tu jefe, no te preocupes, todo esto no va a afectar a tu vida profesional, te lo prometo. - **Balthazar era su hermano mayor y siempre le protegería como hermano pequeño. Lo estaba viendo en esos mismos instantes. No debía asustarle ser sincero con él.

**-Oh, yo, bueno... También estoy saliendo con alguien.** – Balthazar le miró curioso. **– Hace ya un tiempo… Se llama Dean, es el hermano mayor de Sam, la pareja de Gabriel.**

**-¿Cuándo tu estabas enamorado hace un tiempo era de él?**

**-Sí.**

Balthazar le abrazó, se le veía algo contento. – **Espero que os vaya bien juntos, sé que todo esto es nuevo para ti. El amor y estar enamorado son cosas que nunca habías experimentado, Cassie, pero no debes temer a esos sentimientos. Ah, y como a ese zoquete se le ocurra volverte a hacer llorar, se va a enterar.** – Se levantó de la cama y se fue hasta la puerta de la habitación de Cas. – **A Lucy no le gusta esperar, así que mejor que vaya bajando. Se irá dentro de un rato porque tiene turno de noche. ¿Te apetece comer algo?**

**-No realmente, estoy cansado, ya comeré cuando me levante. Balthazar…**

**-¿Si?**

**-Gracias. Eres increíble, gracias por todo lo que haces por mí. **

Balthazar sonrió abiertamente, incluso rio un poco. – **Eres mi hermano pequeño, la familia es de lo más importante en este mundo. No hace falta que me agradezcas nada.**

Escuchó unas risas provenir del piso de abajo, aunque no le importó a Castiel. Estaba contento porque su hermano siempre estuviera de su lado y aunque sabia que ya no era un niño pequeño como años atrás, sabía que seguiría protegiéndole. Se echó en la cama y al poco se durmió.

Pero al cabo de unas sonó su móvil y le despertó. Era Dean, que había acabado de trabajar y ya estaba en casa.

**-Perdona Cas, no quería despertarte. Llámame mañana, si eso.**

**-Hm… Dean, espera… Domingo, mañana… Tengo libre ¿y tu?** – Todavía estaba dormido y le costaba encontrar las palabras correctas.

**-También. ¿Te vengo a buscar mañana y lo pasamos juntos, nene?** – Castiel le contesto con un gruñido, aunque Dean sabía que eso significaba que sí quería estar con él. – **Buenas noches, descansa.**

Volvió a dormirse otra vez al dejar el teléfono a un lado. Durmió como un tronco hasta que la luz lo despertó de nuevo, se había dejado las persianas subidas y cuando se hizo de día, la luz iluminó toda la habitación. Se vistió con ropa que tenía tirada por el suelo y que tenía pinta de estar todavía decente para usar otra vez. Bajó a la cocina para comer un poco, esperando impacientemente a que Dean llegase a buscarle. Balthazar estaba leyendo el periódico mientras desayunaba, le había preparado el desayuno a él también. Se sentó frente a su hermano mayor y estuvo comiendo hasta que sintió sonar el timbre de la puerta principal, fue ilusionado a abrir la puerta, esperando que fuera Dean. Cuando abrió y vió que era él, se lanzo a sus brazos para abrazarle.

**-¿Ayer no nos vimos y ya me estás echando de menos? Hoy voy a estar todo el día junto a ti. ¿Nos vamos?**

Castiel asintió, volvió un momento a dentro a buscar las llaves de casa y la cartera y antes de irse gritó **_"¡Balthazar, me voy!"._** Y volvió a entrar al coche de Dean, dispuesto a pasar un día a su lado. Pasearon juntos, comieron y compartieron su tiempo libre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro de ambos. Al atardecer estaban cansados y fueron al apartamento del policía para descansar en el sofá sin pensar demasiado en preocupaciones.

**-¿Así que tu hermano se lo ha tomado a bien, no? Eso es genial.**

**-Dijo que como me hicieses llorar otra vez, que te pegaría, eso no es genial, Dean.** –Dean se acercó a él, empezó a besarle suavemente hasta que Cas se acostumbró un poco y profundizó el beso poco a poco, buscando la lengua del moreno y besándole con hambre y pasión. Cuando se separaron, el cirujano estaba levemente ruborizado y le avergonzaba algo encontrarse con la mirada del policía.

**-No volveré a hacerte llorar.** – sujetó las mejillas de Castiel con sus manos- **te lo prometo.**

**-Dean… Ahora que está todo arreglado con mi hermano, yo quiero que tu… Es decir, que… No se como decirlo…**

**-Me estás asustando, Cas. ¿Ocurre algo?**

Estaba nervioso, pero cogió aire e intentó ordenar las palabras en su cabeza antes de decir nada. – **Llevamos un tiempo saliendo y todavía, bueno, no hemos… hecho el amor. Tu, bueno, siempre habías sido una persona que bueno… y yo en cambio nada…**

**-Cas, hemos hablado de eso. Me importas, no eres como cualquiera otra chica con las que me he acostado. Cuando tú estés preparado, yo lo estaré. No me va a pasar nada por no tener sexo cuando tenga un calentón.**

**-Dean. No se trata solo de que… soy virgen. Hay algo que debo enseñarte.**

Dean mostraba un rostro confundido, Castiel que estaba sentado en el sofá a su lado se levantó y de pie, delante de él, se quitó la camiseta que llevaba puesta y se giró dándole la espalda. Le mostró la espalda, una espalda donde lucía un gran tatuaje con alas negras extendidas.

**-No quería desnudarme por esto. No quería enseñártelas. A las alas, me refiero.** – Dean se levantó y le abrazó por la espalda, posando las manos en la cintura de Cas. – **¿Sabes? Hubo un error… un error en el hospital. Cuando yo empecé, y era interno, hubo una complicación en una operación. Aunque más que una complicación, fue un fallo nuestro. A los cirujanos que intervenimos se nos llamó ángeles de la muerte durante una larga temporada. **

**-Todos… cometemos errores, Cas. Somos humanos, no siempre podemos realizarlo todo perfectamente. Y creo que tus alas son preciosas.** – Dean acarició la espalda desnuda de Castiel, pasando los dedos por encima del tatuaje, trazando las líneas.

**-Toda mi vida la he pasado operando. Me siento… desorientado con todo esto, te amo, Dean. Te amo. Y tú me aceptas, aunque solo sepa abrir a la gente en canal.**

**-Cas, joder, nunca he hecho ni sentido todo esto por nadie, no me había abierto tanto con nadie hasta que llegaste tú. Yo también te amo.**

Se besaron una vez más, buscando el roce de sus labios y con sus manos en el cuerpo del otro. Ya no eran besos suaves y tímidos, sino que buscaban el contacto del otro y sus lenguas se perdían juntas.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy!

Desde que decidí de emparejar a Balthazar con Lucifer quería que a diferencia de Castiel y Dean, quienes están enamorados como dos adolescentes y sienten mariposas en el estomago, quería que ellos dos tuvieran una relación más de tipo "carnal" aunque me ha quedado mucho más suave de lo que tenía pensado en mi mente. No quería traumatizar a Castiel tan temprano...

En fin, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Como siempre, agradeceré infinitamente reviews y opiniones sobre el fic.


	7. Palabras que no se dicen

¡Perdón por la espera!

He estado toda esta semana haciendo dobles turnos en mi trabajo y ha sido agotador y no he podido encontrar tiempo libre para escribir. Por suerte ahora ya estoy de vacaciones (por dos semanas) y seguramente podré dedicar mucho más tiempo a escribir. En fin, os dejo con el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 7; Palabras que no se dicen**

-**Cas, Cas…** - Castiel se movió entre las sabanas, ignorando la voz de Dean. – **Castiel, levántate. Te suena el busca.**

**-Ung… ¿Qué hora es?** – Seguía aferrado a las sabanas.

**-Las cinco de la mañana. Venga, arriba.**

Dean se levantó antes que Castiel, se vistió también antes que él y siguió con la tarea de levantar de la cama al cirujano. De alguna manera lo consiguió y el moreno estaba tan dormido que casi le tuvo que vestir entero. Ahora iban de camino al hospital y mientras conducía, le iba dando conversa para asegurarse de que el otro no se volvía a dormir.

**-Deberías estar… ¿enfadado? Por llevar a tu novio de madrugada al hospital para que abra a la gente en canal en lugar de estar durmiendo a tu lado.**

**-Soy policía, también hago turnos raros. No trabajo tantas horas como tu, pero puedo entenderlo. - **Dean paró delante del hospital y miró fijamente a Cas. –** Más te vale no dormirte mientras operas a alguien.**

**-Sé de alguien que va a tomarse un buen café al entrar por esa puerta. **– le dio un beso en la mejilla. – **Luego te veo.**

Entró a toda prisa en la planta de urgencias, aparentemente no se veía mucho personal y eso es porque iban atareados de un lado para otro. Castiel, todavía vistiéndose con las ropas de cirujano, iba atolondrado por los pasillos del hospital, todavía algo dormido. Y muy rápidamente y no sabe como todavía como fue todo, estaba en el quirófano ayudando a operar al ultimo cirujano que quería ver en esos momentos; Lucifer. Le aguantaba el instrumental mientras veía a su jefe operar con cierta destreza. Es consciente del trabajo que se realiza en un hospital universitario y que una de las mejores maneras de aprender es visualizar la operación en primera persona, pero seguía sin comprender que hacía allí de pie. Lucifer se había ganado muy mala reputación a pesar de ser el jefe de cirugía general y no enseñaba casi nunca sus habilidades a otros cirujanos con finalidad de que estos aprendieran.

**-Pequeño Novak, si tienes que decir algo. Dilo ya, me estás poniendo de los nervios.**

**-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo? ¿Pequeño Novak?**

**-Balz es el mayor, tu el pequeño. No pienso llamarte por tu nombre, sería ridículo. Así que eres el pequeño Novak.**

**-Oh.**

Fue una operación larga, no porque durase mucho tiempo. Sino porqué Lucifer iba hablando y Castiel realmente no sabía donde quería llegar el mayor con el camino que estaba tomando la conversación. Tampoco es que le diera mucha importancia, pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad de porqué le había pedido que le ayudara en la operación cuando era un acto poco frecuente en él y después de habérselo encontrado en su casa con su hermano mayor.

Una vez acabada la operación y la ronda de consultas, Castiel había bajado al sótano. Quería dormir, o descansar por lo menos y aunque "sótano" suene mal, era uno de los lugares más tranquilos que podían encontrarse en todo el edificio. Aunque no parecía que eso iba a ser posible, había una enfermera pelirroja, Anna, y Anna no solía pasear por esos pasillos del hospital si no era para buscarle.

**-Tu policía guaperas está en recepción, seguro que te está esperando. **

**-¿Mi policía?**

**-¡Oh, venga, Castiel! Siempre venía a buscarte tu hermano después de trabajar y ahora siempre te vas con ese tio bueno. Las enfermeras que trabajamos en turno de noche nos aburrimos mucho una vez hemos medicado a los pacientes, no podemos hacer nada al respeto sobre cotillear demasiado.** – En oir todo lo que Anna había dicho, Castiel se ruborizó y se quedó algo paralizado. - **¡Pero no te quedes aquí parado, ve a verle! Tiene cara de estar cabreado, dale un buen meneo.**

**-Ah, eh, sí. Voy. Supongo que gracias por avisar o algo.**

Le parecía extraño que Dean se hubiera plantado en el hospital sin avisarle, o quizás le había enviado un mensaje y como no estaba pendiente nunca del móvil no se había dado cuenta, que era lo más probable. De todas formas, fue a buscarle a la recepción, para ver si era verdad que era "su policía" el que estaba allí.

Sí que era Dean. Y sí, estaba de mal humor. Nunca le había visto de tal manera, pero de todas formas se acercó. Quería saber que le había ocurrido. Una vez le saludó se dio cuenta de que el castaño lucía moratones por todo su rostro.

**-Dean, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?**

**-Nada.** –Castiel siguió mirándole, queriendo una respuesta más sólida que esa. – **Que no es nada, Cas.**

El moreno quería saber que había ocurrido, pero hasta que al castaño no se le bajasen los humos no iba a conseguir nada. Le cogió del brazo y el Dean se quejó, y entonces dedujo que estaba herido. Era cirujano en urgencias, sabía de qué iban estas cosas. –**Muy bien, no me lo cuentes. Pero tú vas a acompañarme.** – Dean no estaba muy colaborativo, pero Castiel le cogió de la mano al comprobar que el policía no la tenía herida y se lo llevó a una de las habitaciones que tenían los residentes para curarle. Le izo entrar en la habitación pero tenía que ir a buscar instrumental.

**–Tú quédate ahí. Ni se te ocurra moverte, te conozco demasiado bien y sé lo que estás pensando.** - Dean estaba pensativo, pero al escuchar esas palabras provenir de Castiel, le impactó que el moreno estuviera actuando como lo estaba haciendo. El cirujano salió un momento y volvió con instrumental, encontrándose al castaño sentado encima de la cama, esperándole.

**-Quítate la camisa. Estás herido, lo sé. Y no quiero oír reproches.** - Izo caso a las órdenes del cirujano y se la quitó, tenía bastantes magulladuras y muchos otros cortes que debían suturarse. Castiel se encargó de irle curando en silencio, como mucho de tanto en tanto se escuchaba algún quejido de Dean.

**-Cas joder, deja de ser así de comprensible y amable. Mierda.**

**-Dean, no lo entiendo. Has venido hasta aquí, así que se supone que querías verme pero ahora te pones a malas.** – Castiel acabó de curarle y se sentó delante de él, mirándole mientras hablaban. – **No sé que ha pasado y si no me lo cuentas no puedo entenderte.**

**-Desde… que entré en la policía no me importaba si salía herido, podría haber muerto muchas veces en el pasado pero ahora todo ha cambiado. Estás tú y joder, cuando hoy nos han atacado, no quería que las cosas fueran como antes. **– Dean cogió la mano de Castiel y siguió hablando mirando al suelo, no era capaz de aguantar la mirada de esos ojos zafiro del cirujano. – **Me he pasado toda mi vida en mi brigada, no se me había pasado nunca por la cabeza la idea de pedir un cambio. Pero si me pasase algo y tú sufrieras por ello, no me lo podría perdonar. ¿Sabes? No sé que hacer, joder.**

**-Dean, no quiero verte herido. Pero no puedo impedirte que trabajes por el hecho de que tenga miedo de perderte**. –Se quedó pensando unos instantes. – **Estoy confundido, no sé si soy el indicado para aconsejarte, no tengo claro ni yo mismo lo que quiero…**

De repente, Dean lo abrazó. Estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos al separarse, Castiel se fue a vestirse con ropa de calle para marcharse del hospital. Durante el viaje en coche estuvieron en silencio, el castaño no parecía que quisiese hablar en esos momentos y el moreno casi nunca sacaba ningún tema de conversación, así que también se mantuvo callado.

Durante los siguientes días, siguieron quedando y aunque siguieran intercambiando signos de cariño entre ellos, Dean no hablaba demasiado cosa que Castiel al principio interpretó como que tenía que dejar tiempo al otro para que pensase sobre su trabajo y los riesgos que le conllevaba. Pero pasaban los días y todo seguía igual y ese silencio se estaba transformando en un silencio incomodo que hacía que Castiel se encontrase intranquilo y su mente siempre acababa pensando en un tema que le avergonzaba, el sexo, y quería ponerle fin a ello.

**-Dean…** - el castaño se giró para mirarle **– Desde el día que te hirieron en el trabajo has estado muy callado y no sé que debería hacer… ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?**

**-No estoy enfadado contigo, Cas.**

**-Pero Dean, tu has estado diferente.** - Castiel estaba sentado en el sofá hablándole, Dean se sentó encima de él y le besó. El beso empezó suavemente e iba subiendo de nivel poco a poco, convirtiéndose en un beso más profundo, pero antes de que se separaran por falta de aliento, Castiel rompió el beso y se separó un poco, poniendo sus manos encima del pecho de Dean y bajando la mirada.

**-¿Qué ocurre Cas?** – Castiel no contestó, siguió mirando hacia el suelo. – **Oye.** – le cogió de las mejillas y le hizo mirarle a la cara, el cirujano lucia algo preocupado y triste.

**-Dean, yo necesito…** -tragó saliva y dijo susurrando y avergonzado: -**que me hagas el amor ya…**

Dean se sorprendió ante aquella revelación y volvió a besarle con hambre, mientras encima de Castiel, lo tumbaba encima del sofá y colaba sus manos por dentro de la camisa del moreno, quien no estaba acostumbrado a aquel frenético ritmo y gemía a la vez que se estaban besando. Cuando se separaron, Castiel entre jadeos intentó hablarle a Dean:

**-Aquí… no…**

Dean se levanto, para luego coger en brazos a Castiel y llevarlo hasta a la habitación y dejarlo encima de la cama, cuando se fijó en su pareja, se dio cuenta de que el moreno estaba totalmente ruborizado.

**-¿Estás seguro de esto, Cas?** – Castiel simplemente asintió con la cabeza. – **Oh Cas, no sabes la de veces que me he masturbado y me he corrido gimiendo tu nombre…**

Dean se quitó la camiseta, quedando su torso desnudo antes de volver a quedarse encima de Castiel, quien estaba estirado encima de la cama, le quitó la camiseta al otro para luego besarle el cuello lentamente y colar sus manos dentro del pantalón, intentándole quitar el cinturón. Castiel intentó posar sus manos en el cuerpo de Dean, pero indeciso se quedó aferrándose a las sabanas mientras sentía que Dean le estaba bajando los pantalones y le estaba acariciando su miembro ya erecto por encima de unos boxers ajustados.

**-¿Apenas te he tocado… y ya estás duro?** – finalmente, le quitó los boxers al cirujano y empezó a masturbarlo muy lentamente, Dean nunca había estado en la cama con un hombre, pero la masturbación era un tema que sí dominaba. – **Parece que Cas estaba esperando ansiosamente a que le tocaran…**

**-Agh… D-Dean…** - Castiel quería decirle que parara de decirle guarradas, pero se estaba dejando llevar por el placer. Realmente no podía contener sus gemidos aunque quisiera, quería también tocar al moreno, pero no sabía bien como hacerlo y cuando sintió que Dean estaba lamiéndole su miembro dejó escapar un profundo gemido y se aferró todavía más a las sabanas.

Sentía que no podría aguantar mucho más ese ritmo, iba a correrse en poco si Dean seguía tocándole de esa forma. Pero como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Dean paró, se quitó los pantalones dejando a la vista una erección completa dentro de sus calzoncillos y se separó de Cas, buscando algo en un cajón. Castiel le miró curioso.

**-Es lubricante, voy a prepararte… Necesitarás estar dilatado.** – Castiel le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y le dio un suave beso en los labios dejándole claro que le daba su permiso.

Dean lubricó un dedo y lo introdujo en el interior de Castiel, quién molesto por la nueva intromisión se quejo de la nueva sensación que le estaba produciendo, Dean al ver que el moreno no se estaba acostumbrando frotó su mejilla contra la del otro, dándole mimos. Cuando el cirujano se acostumbró a sentir ese dedo dentro de él, moviéndose en movimientos circulares, introdujo un segundo dedo y progresivamente un tercero. Castiel aferrado todavía en el cuello de Dean, se acercó a su rostro lentamente para besarle lentamente. Cuando el policía notó que el otro estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, sacó los dedos de su interior.

Dean se quitó los calzoncillos y colocó las piernas de Cas encima de sus hombros. **-Voy a entrar lentamente…** - sentía las piernas del cirujano temblar, las manos que antes estaban aferrándose a su cuello, ahora estaban nuevamente aferradas a las sabanas con más fuerza que antes, con más miedo. Antes de entrar dentro de su pareja, le acarició suavemente una mejilla mientras le besaba otra vez. – **Tranquilo…** - Castiel le correspondió en el beso y parecía que su miedo había disminuido un poco, aunque no totalmente.

Dean entró poco a poco dentro del moreno, pero Castiel empezó a quejarse por el dolor. Le preguntó si quería que parase, pero la respuesta fue que no, intentó seguir entrando lentamente, Castiel posó sus brazos encima de su rostro mientras gemía roncamente por todas esas sensaciones que le estaba dando el moreno. Le dolía, también sentía una sensación molesta, pero cuando el moreno se movía lentamente y movía también sus caderas, podía sentir placer. No sabía como sobrellevar esa combinación de sensaciones que estaba experimentando en esos momentos y algunas lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas, tapadas por los brazos que Castiel seguía teniendo encima de su rostro.

El ritmo de ambos incremento, la habitación se inundó de jadeos y gemidos hasta que Castiel se corrió manchando los torsos de ambos y más tarde, lo hizo Dean dentro de Cas. Fue cuando todo volvió a la calma que el moreno retiro los brazos de su rostro y el castaño se dio cuenta por los ojos rojizos e hinchados del moreno que este había estado llorando mientras le hacía el amor. Cuando salió de su interior, se estiró a su lado, mirándole y le abrazó.

**-Si tanto te dolía deberías habérmelo dicho…** - Se quedó mirándolo, pero el moreno no contestó, luego se enrolló entre las sabanas y recargó su cabeza en el pecho del castaño. – Oh venga, Cas, háblame, joder.

**-No quería que mi primera vez fuera así… Soy patético, llorando mientras…**

**-Cas, era tu primera vez, es normal que duela, deja de decir que eres patético**. – le acarició un poco el pelo. – **Ahora descansa, y no le des más vueltas. **

Dean lo abrazó, posando sus manos en la cintura del moreno y el cirujano se durmió con bastante facilidad debido a que estaba rendido.

-** Cas… Dije que no te haría llorar más y lo he vuelto a hacer.**

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!

A partir de aquí ya sé más o menos como irá transcurriendo la historia (como siempre, puede que finalmente haga algún que otro cambio) pero ya todo irá muy marcado.

Como siempre digo, muchas gracias por leer, es todo un honor teneros como lectores y siempre agradezco los reviews con vuestras opiniones.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	8. Dudas sobre lo desconocido

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejáis reviews, realmente me animáis mucho a escribir. Mencionar en especial a **aoibird6**, que siempre tiene la paciencia de escribirme en cada capitulo. ¡Gracias! Yo también debería escribir comentarios en todas aquellas historias que sigo y no puedo hacerlo por falta de habito y tiempo... Pero sé que se agradece mucho.

¡Llegamos ya al capítulo 8! Ya vamos por la mitad de la historia... Espero que os guste este capitulo.

* * *

**Capitulo 8; Dudas sobre lo desconocido**

Cuando Castiel se levantó, Dean no estaba a su lado. El cirujano estaba todavía envuelto entre sabanas y se movió un poco para buscar una postura en la que estar más cómodo. A pesar de haber dormido y descansado un poco, podía darse cuenta de que le dolía bastante el trasero y tenía un poco de malestar. Al cabo de un rato vio al castaño entrar y al ver que el moreno estaba despierto se acercó y se agacho delante suyo para hablarle.

**-No quería despertarte. ¿Cómo estás?** – Pareció como si Castiel pensase la respuesta unos instantes.

**-Me duele el… culo.**

**-¿Tienes turno hoy?** – Castiel negó con la cabeza. **– Yo tengo que ir media jornada hoy, quédate descansado. Intentaré volver pronto.**

Antes de irse, Dean le trajo algo de comer y se lo dejó en la mesilla de la habitación y le dio un beso en la frente. – **Gracias Dean…**

Cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y Dean bajando para irse, realmente no hizo nada. Volvió a cerrar los ojos para dormir o por lo menos, descansar otra vez. Le había dolido mucho tener sexo con Dean al principio, después experimentó placer y al día siguiente le volvía a doler de mala manera. Si todas las veces tenían que ser así prefería quedarse virgen hasta que muriese. En un principio quería dormir, pero se había quedado pensando sobre el sexo y como había llorando mientras Dean le penetraba la noche anterior. Mientras pensaba y pensaba, oyó que le sonaba el teléfono móvil, por suerte estaba en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, que estaban esparcidos en el suelo pero podía alcanzarlos sin levantarse.

Esperaba que fuera Dean, diciendo que se había olvidado alguna cosa o simplemente llamándole porque se aburría haciendo papeleo en la oficina. Pero no fue así. Era Gabriel.

**-¡Cassie, no me haces ni caso porque vivo lejos! Seguro que lo sabe todo el mundo y a mi ni me has dignado a contármelo, me parece mal enterarme así.**

**-¿Qué ocurre, Gabe?**

**-¡Que sales con Dean y ni te dignas a decírselo a tu hermano! Y no me vengas con chorradas, que no es como si tu noviazgo hubiera empezado ayer.**

Castiel suspiró. Se había olvidado de Gabriel, aunque realmente solo Balthazar sabía que estaba saliendo con Dean. - **¿Te lo ha mencionado Balthazar?**

**-Ah, ¿Qué él lo sabe y al pobre Gabe no le contáis nada? Me lo ha dicho Sam, estuvo hablando hace poco con su hermano y salió el tema. Aunque me sorprende, tu que nunca habías parecido mostrar interés en el amor, enamorándote de un seductor de mujeres como Dean. Aunque supongo que el sexo debe ser increíble con él, entonces.** – Castiel no contestó. "Increíblemente patético" es lo que fue. –** Si no contestas es que debo haber dado en el clavo y te da vergüenza admitirlo.**

**-No, no…**

**-¿No? ¿No es bueno en la cama? ¿No lo habéis hecho?**

**-¡Gabriel!**

**-¿Qué? Estás muy raro hoy, Cas. Era solo una broma.**

Sabía que el humor de Gabriel era algo peculiar y siempre estaba molestando a la gente sin razón alguna, no podía enfadarse con él por eso, pero hoy estaba de mal humor. Tenía dudas respecto al tema de la sexualidad y encima su hermano había sacado el tema, se le pasó por la cabeza preguntarle, no era una buena idea pero no es como si Castiel tuviera amigos al que preguntarle esas cosas y con Balthazar seguro que no hablarían de ello.

**-Gabe, tengo que preguntarte algo… Te reirás de mí, lo sé, pero tengo que preguntártelo.**

**-Ya estás tardando. Dispara.**

**-Cuando… te acuestas con alguien…. Eh…** -le estaba costando más de lo que imaginaba preguntárselo - **¿Duele siempre tanto como la primera vez?** **Quiero decir, sangre y eso…**

Como era lo esperado, Gabriel se río. Pero no como si le hubiera contado un chiste. **– Oh, nuestro Cassie se hace mayor… Balthazar no te ha dado "la charla" ¿verdad? Créeme, tienes suerte, huye cuando intente dártela. Y no te preocupes, las primeras veces duele porque uno está estrecho, pero luego uno se acostumbra y es lo mejor de lo mejor. Lubricante y mucha preparación las primeras veces, me temo.**

**-Oh, ugh. Gracias Gabe. Y más te vale no contarle esto a nadie.**

**-De nada, espero que Dean te cuide bien, eres nuestro pequeño al fin y al cabo.**

Colgó la llamada y se sintió un poco más confiado después de que Gabriel le contase que todo aquello era normal. Aunque no sabía que Dean hubiese llamado con Sam, tampoco hablaba demasiado de su hermano menor y se daba cuenta que en sus conversas, Castiel nombraba mucho a sus hermanos, en especial a Balthazar por el hecho de que viviesen juntos pero Dean no hablaba sobre su familia. ¿Podía ser que Dean hubiera llamado a Sam estos días por las dudas que tenía el castaño sobre si dejar o quedarse en su brigada?

Dejó de pensar en cosas que no podían responderse en ese momento. Se levantó de la cama y fue a ducharse, necesitaba un poco de agua fría para que sus pensamientos dejaran de molestarle a todas horas. Volvió a la habitación para recoger la ropa que estaba esparcida por el suelo y se puso los pantalones, dejando su espalda desnuda para mirársela en el espejo. A Dean le gustaban sus alas. Todavía recordaba cuando se las había enseñado por primera vez y el otro las palpó con las manos, siguiendo su forma.

Oyó el sonido de la puerta, debía ser Dean que ya había llegado. Se acercó a la puerta de entrada y lo vio dejando las llaves y las herramientas del trabajo. Castiel le recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

**-Oh, ya te has levantado. ¿Cómo está mi angelito**? – Castiel tenía la cara enterrada en el pecho de Dean, mientras estaba todavía abrazado a él. Cuando se acordó de que no llevaba ninguna camisa, se separó de él, avergonzado.

**-No me habías dicho que habías hablado con tu hermano.**

Dean algo confuso contestó; **- Suelo hacerlo bastante a menudo, no le daba importancia. ¿Pasa algo?**

**-Me ha llamado Gabriel diciéndome que porque no le había contado que estábamos saliendo, dice que le parecía mal enterarse por terceros. Pensaba que se lo había dicho Balthazar y cuando se ha enterado de que Balz si lo sabía y él no… Ugh, he metido la pata. **– Se lo contaba mientras buscaba una camiseta que ponerse en la habitación de Dean, se giró y lo vio contemplándole la espalda con bastante descaro. – **Dean, deja de mirarme las alas así.**

**-Ah. Si, si, dejo de mirarte el tatuaje.** – Miró hacia otro lado mientras el moreno se ponía una camiseta suya. – **Sam dedujo que estaba con alguien y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y se lo conté. Me imagino que lo primero que hizo fue comentarle a tu hermano que yo estaba saliendo contigo.**

El castaño se había sentado y cuando Castiel se había vestido ya, fue hasta donde estaba el otro y se sentó encima de sus piernas, le abrazo por el cuello y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Dean, quién puso sus manos en las caderas del moreno.

**-D-dean…** - empezó a hablar con la voz un poco quebrada, no sería extraño que se pusiera a llorar. -** ¿V-vas a… dejarme?**

**-¿Qué? ¡No!** –le cogió las mejillas e hizo que el cirujano le mirara. – **Escucha Castiel Novak, te amo como posiblemente no he amado a nadie. **– le besó en la mano. – **¿Estás preocupado por el sexo? Yo también fui virgen y las primeras veces, sé que uno está muy verde. Porque yo también he pasado por ello. Eres el primer hombre con el que he estado en toda mi vida, y seguramente, la relación más duradera que he tenido hasta el día de hoy y créeme, todo esto es muy raro para mí, quizás no es tan desconocido como en tu caso, pero entiendo tus dudas.**

Castiel empezó a sollozar, seguía escuchándole, intentaba en vano, controlar sus llantos.

**-Siento mucho que sintieras dolor la ultima noche, te enseñaré que hacer el amor es una de las experiencias más placenteras que puedes sentir nunca.** –Con los dedos intentaba recoger las lagrimas que bajan por las mejillas de Castiel – **Venga, me duele verte así. Castiel, no llores.**

**-N-no… quiero llorar….** – el moreno intentaba contenerse, se frotaba los ojos para esparcir las lagrimas que todavía surgían. **– Me s-siento raro, no lo… entiendo… D-dean… Te amo tanto que la idea de perderte me aterra…**

Dean le abrazó con fuerzas, lo sintió deprimido y sin fuerzas porque el cirujano no estaba llevando bien el echo de estar enamorado. – **Nadie va a irse, Cas, nadie.**

Castiel poco a poco se fue tranquilizando y dejando de llorar, seguía en silencio, en brazos de Dean y el abrazo que le estaba proporcionando el castaño realmente le tranquilizaba. Estaba sintiendo tanta tranquilidad que se medio adormeció en los brazos de su novio, quién le acariciaba el pelo y el rostro con una mano, lenta y suavemente.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!

Sé que me ha quedado muy cursilón el final, Castiel está todavía muy verde con el tema sexo. Dean deberá enseñarle sobre eso... Espero que os haya gustado y como siempre digo, agradezco infinitamente los comentarios y opiniones que me dejáis como review.

Y aunque haya empezado a escribir _**The Dysfunctionals**_, no voy a dejar de banda esta historia, no os preocupéis. Las escribo paralelamente y no voy a dejar nada tirado y sin acabar.


	9. Distancias y formalidades

Pensaba que tardaría menos en actualizar, pero al final he estado más ocupada de lo que esperaba. Se me acaban las vacaciones esta semana, así que me imagino que no dispondré tanto tiempo para escribir (¡pero ya aprovecharé al máximo mi tiempo libre!). Este capítulo era más largo pero al final decidí de cortarlo para que no fuera tan extenso y poderos traer la continuación más temprano luego.

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

**Capitulo 9; Distancias y formalidades**

No habían podido verse en persona durante más de una semana, cuando a uno de los dos le tocaba trabajar, él otro tenía libre y viceversa. Continuaban hablándose por teléfono cuando ambos tenían un rato libre, pero no era lo mismo que intercambiar sonrisas y caricias. Cuando Castiel estaba en casa se sentía algo solo, a veces estaba Balthazar, pero no era lo mismo. Esos días le habían permitido pensar con más claridad que días anteriores, estaba comportándose como un niño pequeño con Dean.

Todavía no comprendía porque el castaño se había enamorado de él, era alguien fantástico. Había estado con muchas chicas anteriormente, tenía un tipo de carisma que no podía llegar a explicar y en cambio, Castiel, desconocía todo aquello en lo que Dean tenía una larga experiencia. Pensaba que si seguía comportándose como un crío que necesitaba mimos constantemente, el policía se acabaría aburriéndose de él así que quería madurar en su relación, pero no estaba del todo confiado en si podría lograrlo.

Había decidido que estaba harto de esperar a un día que ambos tuviesen libre para verse, así que decidió ir al apartamento de Dean sin avisarle, de lo contrario, es decir, habiéndole avisado, dudaba bastante que el castaño quisiese verle sabiendo que tenía que ir a trabajar en unas horas. Era de noche y hacía frio, cuando llegó al apartamento y tocó al timbre y no hubo respuesta, pensó que quizás no había sido tan buena idea. Pero seguía queriéndole ver, así que simplemente se sentó en el suelo esperando a que el dueño del apartamento volviese.

Se le hizo una larga espera, con el frio notaba que las manos se le estaban helando y apelmazando, pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio llegar a Dean y este, puso una gran cara de asombro al encontrarlo esperándolo en la puerta de su casa.

Dean abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar, se quedaron ambos mirándose fijamente a los ojos en la entrada. El castaño lucia unas ojeras marcadas debajo de sus ojos, esos días debían estarle destrozando. Mientras intentaba besar suavemente al moreno, Castiel le susurró **"luces horrible…"** a lo que Dean le contestó **"tu estás helado de estarme esperando ahí fuera…".**

Después de besarse un poco y acariciarse mutuamente, Dean fue a la cocina a comer algo. Castiel pensaba que el castaño cenaría un poco, pero realmente estaba comiendo tarta, le preguntó si quería probar un poco pero el moreno negó con la cabeza.

**-¿Y bien, ocurre algo? Es raro que vengas sin avisar, eso lo suelo hacer yo, no tú.**

Castiel le miró fijamente, cuando Dean se fijó en él, el moreno negó otra vez con la cabeza. – **Te echaba de menos. **–Dean se le quedó mirando, como si no esperase esa respuesta. –** No sabía si querrías verme si estabas ocupado con el trabajo, así que como dentro de poco tengo que hacer turno en el hospital me he pasado y…**

Dean se acercó a él y lo atrajo hacia su pecho, abrazándolo, rodeándole con sus brazos posesivamente. Cuando Castiel subió la mirada, confundido, para mirar a su novio, este le besó con hambre. Sus manos estaban ahora posadas en las mejillas del cirujano, sentía que era un beso húmedo y que la lengua del policía recorría inquieta buscando la del moreno. Castiel gimió dentro del beso al no estar acostumbrado a aquel contacto y al separarse por la falta de aire, sintió que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo y miraba a Dean con cierta vergüenza.

**-D-De…Dean… Debo irme, va a empezar mi turno dentro de poco… -** El moreno le cogió del brazo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Castiel le cortó. – **No... Sé que me vas a decir de acompañarme. Mírate, tienes que descansar.**

No dejó que Dean se saliese con la suya, quería que su castaño descansara un poco, así que simplemente fue andando hasta el hospital. Los turnos de noche eran agotadores, nunca había suficiente personal para toda la actividad que solía frecuentar, por no comentar que las enfermeras solo se dedicaban a cuchichear entre ellas o, a veces, con algún doctor "de buen ver". Aunque a Castiel realmente no le importaban esas cosas, en ese momento estaba contento de haber visto a Dean y que casi fuera comido a besos, ahora, de buen humor, se sentía como si pudiese realizar su trabajo con más soltura de lo normal.

Como era habitual, había dejado el móvil en su taquilla. Cuando empezaba a salir el sol y Castiel ya había acabado su turno y se estaba cambiando vio que le había llegado un mensaje.

_"¡Cassie, tengo noticias! Llámame cuando estés con Balthazar._

_Gabriel."_

Le pareció raro que siendo Gabriel, simplemente no llamara y dijese lo que le diese la gana, alto y claro. Pero pensando en que Balthazar tenía que venirle a buscar al trabajo, espero a entrar en el coche para decírselo e intentar llamar a Gabriel para que su hermano mayor también supiese lo que se suponía que tenían que saber. Al entrar en el coche le comentó el misterioso mensaje a Balthazar, quién no sabía nada al respecto tampoco.

**-¿Intento llamarle y conecto al altavoz para que hables tu?**

**-Cas, es tu hermano, puedes hablar tú también. Pero sí, hazlo.**

Castiel sacó su teléfono, marcó el número de Gabriel y conectó el altavoz. Se oyó un pitido hasta que Gabriel, al final, contestó.

**-¡Está bien que me hagáis caso y me llaméis, pero dejadme dormir un poco!**

Castiel seguía en silencio, así que Balthazar optó por contestar él. –** Te acabas de despertar. ¿Qué haces gritando? En fin, estaría bien que nos contases que quieres. Cassie y yo no solemos coincidir demasiado últimamente.**

**-Me temo que tendréis que hacer un hueco a vuestras apretadas agendas y arrastréis vuestro culo hasta aquí, porque me caso. ¡Boda a lo grande!**

**-Oh, felicidades Gabe.** – Balthazar miró ligeramente a Castiel quien seguía callado. – **Castiel aunque esté callado también se alegra por ti.**

**-Sé que pensaréis que lo hago a propósito y no os aviso con antelación, pero es dentro de dos semanas. Así que ya estáis espabilando. Os tendría que llegar una carta dentro de poco por correo. ¡Tengo que irme, traeros a vuestras parejas, están invitados!**

Y simplemente colgó. Castiel había estado pensativo desde el momento en que Gabriel decía que se casaba. ¡Matrimonio! Eso era algo importante ya. Y debería ir con Dean, no sabía si Sam le habría dicho algo… Se quedó mirando como conducía Balthazar. ¿Le acompañaría Lucifer a la boda? ¿Podían considerarse pareja? Cuando su hermano mayor se dio cuenta de que Castiel le estaba observando con detalle, no pudo evitar contestar al respeto.

**-Me imagino que te habrá impactado la noticia. Llevas rato mirándolo todo sin decir nada.**

**-Oh. Ugh. Boda, eso es algo grande. Y tengo que ir con Dean, eso me da vergüenza…** - Balthazar río cuando escucho que le daba vergüenza acudir con su pareja. - **¿Tu… irás con Lucifer?**

**-Él es como es y odia a la humanidad o algo así. Me costará convencerlo para que vaya a un lugar con tanta gente. Ah, Cassie, deberías comprarte un traje nuevo.**

Castiel intentó, en vano, convencer a Balthazar de que no necesitaba ningún traje nuevo. Pero cuando llegó a casa, se bajó y el rubio se fue a trabajar, dejándolo solo. Estaba cansado de trabajar y ahora que disponía de tiempo libre, no quería comerse la cabeza pensando en bodas y a Dean en traje. Así que decidió simplemente dejarse caer encima de la cama, desnudo, sin ropa alguna y con suerte cuando se despertase ya sería de noche y Balthazar ya habría llegado y habría comida recién echa para hincarle el diente.

Pasó los siguientes días sin hacer nada demasiado emocionante. Iba a trabajar, Balthazar lo llevaba y recogía y luego pasaba sus ratos libres comiendo y durmiendo. Dean seguía haciendo dobles turnos pero por suerte solo sería hasta terminar la semana, tendría el fin de semana libre y luego ya haría horario normal. Quedaron durante el fin de semana para buscarle ropa a Cas para la boda de Sam y Gabriel, Dean dijo que no necesitaba comprarse nada, que ya tenía trajes del trabajo que podría aprovechar.

Hacía tiempo que no quedaban para salir juntos por la ciudad, últimamente solo se habían visto en casa de Dean y en momentos muy puntuales. Así que esa mañana antes de que Dean llegara para buscarle, Castiel estaba realmente nervioso, quería verle y no podía expresar correctamente con que intensidad quería estar a su lado. Y cuando le vio esperándole en el portal no pudo evitar saltarle encima y abrazarle con fuerza. Como era lo habitual, se metieron en el coche de Dean, esta vez para ir en busca de un traje para Castiel.

**-Realmente no me lo acabo de creer… Se casan. Matrimonio.** – Castiel hablaba mientras ambos paseaban ya por la tienda buscando algo. – **No me lo esperaba.**

**-Sammy me comentó que quería pedirle matrimonio, lleva bastante tiempo con esa idea en mente. **– Castiel se le quedó mirando atónito. - **¿Qué? No podía decirte; "Oye cariño, que mi hermano le quiere pedir matrimonio al tuyo". Es como horrible.**

**-Deja de mofarte de mí llamándome cariño. No te pega para nada.** – Castiel cogió un traje azul marino y se lo mostró a Dean. - **¿Qué te parece este?** – Dean le hizo un gesto para que se lo probara, Castiel entró en el probador mientras el castaño se esperaba fuera, pero seguía hablándole. - **¿Tendremos que ir allí en avión, verdad?**

**-No tenemos tantos días libres, así que me temo que es nuestra única alternativa.** – El moreno estaba tardando en cambiarse y Dean se impacientaba, así que decidió dar un vistazo dentro del probador. Castiel se estaba arreglando los puños del traje y abrochándoselo, realmente le quedaba muy bien, Dean lo transmitió tocándole el culo de manera descarada. –** Estás muy guapo, este te sienta como un guante.**

**-¡Dean! **– Cuando Castiel se quejó, el castaño retiró la mano de su trasero, mostrando una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El moreno ignoraba un poco sus gestos descarados y se miraba en el espejo, mirando como le quedaba. – **Entonces será este. Voy a cambiarme.**

**-¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda ahí dentro?** – Dean le dedicó una mirada pícara.

**-¡Dean, no!** - El moreno estaba sonrojado a más no poder, cuando Dean era tan descarado en público no sabía como contestarle o reaccionar. Cuando estaban a solas no le importaba que le metiese mano, le dijera "cochinadas" o le diera mimos, pero cuando salían fuera era diferente. Si había algo que le asustase de la boda era eso, ir a una ceremonia y que formalmente Dean fuese su pareja en público y todo eso.

Cuando volvieron al apartamento de Dean y estaban ambos en el sofá, descansando, sonó el teléfono de Castiel. Era una llamada de Balthazar. Dean estaba sentado y Castiel, estirado encima de él con la cabeza encima de sus rodillas, hablaba por el teléfono móvil. Hubo un momento en que Castiel dejó de hablar y miró fijamente a Dean.

**-Dice que si nos compra a nosotros también los billetes de avión, ha encontrado algo y apenas queda una semana.**

**-No hemos mirado nada y tampoco es como si tuviéramos intenciones de hacerlo. Me parece bien mientras no sea uno de esos aviones cutres que siempre se estrellan.**

El moreno le dio el visto bueno a su hermano y cuando acabó de hablar ya tenía encima al moreno besándole.

**-¿Sabes? Pienso coger el hotel más bonito que haya, porque no vas a poder dormir esas noches porque estaré comiéndote a besos…** - Castiel intentó contestarle algo, pero acabó susurrando el nombre de Dean algo avergonzado. –** Cas… Tengo ganas de llevarte a lugares bonitos conmigo.**

**-Tengo que decirte algo, Dean. **– Dean le acarició la mejilla y se la besó. – **No he volado nunca, no he cogido nunca un avión.**

**-Entonces nada de pelis sobre desastres causados por aviones esta semana. Pero ya verás que no es nada, te gustará volar. **

Castiel le sonrió, le gustaba cuando Dean le reconfortaba.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!

Como siempre, agradeceré infinitamente las opiniones y comentarios que me dejáis en los reviews. Gracias por seguir mi historia.


	10. Empezando a volar

Este capítulo me gusta mucho, quería subirlo antes pero volver a mi rutina después de unas cortas vacaciones me ha costado más de lo que esperaba. Sin más dilación, aquí os lo dejo. ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Empezando a volar**

Esa madrugada era la que tenían que coger el avión para ir a la famosa boda. Habían quedado que Balthazar junto a Lucifer, que se quedaría a dormir esa noche con los hermanos Novak, llevarían también a Castiel al aeropuerto y que allí ya se encontrarían con Dean que iría hasta allí por su cuenta.

Castiel simplemente estaba alucinado, no había estado nunca en persona en un aeropuerto. Todo le parecía nuevo, moderno, enorme y un montón de adjetivos más que no podría parar de nombrar. Habían llegado más temprano de lo previsto y eso les había permitido facturar ya las maletas y dar una vuelta por dentro, mientras Castiel lo miraba todo como si fuera un niño pequeño. Pero ya pasaba la hora acordada y Dean no aparecía, cosa que impaciento a Castiel. Balthazar intentó tranquilizarle diciendo que al tener que coger el avión de madrugada quizás se había levantado un poco tarde. Aprovechando el momento, Lucifer le tocó el hombro a Balthazar, le enseñó una caja de tabaco y salió del edificio.

**-¿Dónde va?** – preguntó Castiel curioso.

**-A que se le caigan los pulmones, no puede aguantar demasiado sin fumar. **

Poco después de esperar con su hermano dentro de la terminal, llegó una llamada de Dean y el moreno le dio indicaciones para encontrarse dentro de aquel inmenso aeropuerto. No tardó mucho en encontrarlos y cuando Castiel se fijó en su castaño se dio cuenta que tenía una cara de cansancio terrible, unas ojeras muy marcadas y con un tono frío. La última vez que se vieron no lucía así, Castiel se asustó al verle y le acarició las mejillas.

**-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Dean?**

Ante la presencia de Balthazar, Dean no dijo nada. No le conocía directamente, pero intuía que era el hermano mayor de Castiel así que se mantuvo en silencio. El rubio al darse cuenta de que estar ahí incomodaba al novio de su hermano menor, se fue con la excusa de "voy a buscar a Lucifer antes de que decida fumarse todo el paquete y luego tenga síndrome de abstinencia porque se le ha acabado". Pero aunque se hubiesen quedado solos, Dean no decía nada al respecto y Castiel solo lo miraba buscando una respuesta.

**-Dean…**

**-Oh, mierda, Cas. No he dormido, no he podido dormir, ¿vale?** – Castiel le continuaba mirando, pero esta vez con cara de no entender nada. – **Odio los aviones, no quería parecer un nenaza delante de ti, pero joder, me da miedo volar. No quería que tú también le cogieras miedo.**

**-Deberías habérmelo dicho. **- Le cogió la mano a Dean. –** Lo siento, Dean…**

**-Calla, no es tu culpa, Cas. Vamos a facturar mi maleta antes de que tenga ganas de volver a huir por patas.**

Y tal y como dijeron, fueron a facturar la maleta de Dean y se pusieron a esperar en la puerta de embarque a Balthazar y Lucifer, que no tardaron en llegar. Una vez llegó el avión, todo fue muy rápido, abrieron las puertas de embarque y la gente iba pasando al enseñar su billete. Castiel y Dean se sentaron hacía el final del avión mientras que Balthazar y Lucifer se habían quedado al principio de todo. Castiel se sentó en el lado de la ventana y Dean a su lado, en el asiento que daba al pasillo. Cuando los motores del avión empezaron a retumbar y el avión a moverse, Dean miró inquieto hacia el otro lado, sin mirar a Castiel. El moreno le puso la mano en el muslo del castaño para que le mirase.

**-Dean, no me ignores…** - El castaño no pudo evitar girarse a mirar al moreno cuando oyó su voz. – **Deberías intentar descansar un poco, mírate. **

**-Cas, es un puto avión, no sé cómo cojones quieres que duerma.**

Castiel simplemente acarició el rostro de Dean y lo acercó a su hombro, el castaño se acurrucó un poco a su lado y posó las manos en la cintura del moreno. Dean cerró los ojos para intentar evitar pensar que estaba realmente volando en un avión, mientras Castiel por su banda, leía una revista médica y al cabo de unos minutos, pudo sentir el respirar acompasado del castaño, quien si había podido dormir finalmente. El moreno se aburría, estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de su novio quien siempre tenía algo que decir o hacer, pero ahora simplemente estaba durmiendo a su lado y esa vista le parecía muy tierna, le gustaba verle dormir. Pero a su otro lado veía el avión sobrevolarlo todo, estar encima de las nubes y que todo lo demás pareciera insignificante.

**-Veo que al menos uno de los dos está disfrutando esto.** –Dean se había despertado y contemplaba a un Castiel fascinado por las vistas.

**-Ya queda poco para llegar, has dormido un buen rato. ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-Con ganas de posar mi culo sobre tierra firme. **

Dean se pasó el resto de viaje quejándose y hablando de malas maneras, se había pasado tiempo durmiendo pero parecía que no le había afectado en absoluto, ni para bien ni para mal. De alguna manera u otra, pasó el tiempo y llegaron a aterrizar y llegar a su destino antes de que a Dean le diera un infarto por estar dentro de un avión o Castiel se desesperase por no saber cómo reaccionar.

Una vez ya habían recuperado las maletas y estaban todos, como decía Dean, sanos y salvos o algo así, cada pareja cogió un taxi diferente para ir al hotel. El castaño realmente estaba agotado de esa mala experiencia y tenía ganas de llegar directamente al hotel sin dar demasiados rodeos, pensaba que, ya tendrían luego días suficientes para explorar la ciudad por su propia cuenta. Llegaron al hotel y les entregaron las llaves sin demasiadas dificultades. Tenían una habitación doble, con cama de matrimonio, detalle que gustó bastante a Dean que estaba harto de que Castiel se apoderara de su pequeña cama cada vez que dormían juntos y en general, la habitación era moderna y bien amueblada.

Lo primero que hizo Dean fue tirarse encima de la cama, mientras que Castiel empezaba a sacar cosas de la maleta.

**-Debo suponer que tu hermano mayor es el rubio trajeado y que el rubio con cara de malhumorado es su pareja.**

**-Sí. Quien llevaba traje era Balthazar.** - Se giró para mirar a Dean a los ojos. – **Y no hables mal de Lucifer, será su novio, pero también es mi jefe.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Tu hermano mayor sale con tu jefe? Parece como fantástico… ¿no, nene?** – Dean le sonreía con una de esas sonrisas que realmente no sabía cómo interpretar.

**-No parece que te vayas a mover de la cama durante horas. ¿Te importa si me doy una ducha?**

**-Toda tuya.**

Pensaba que le vendría bien una ducha, estaba un poco confundido y tener a Dean tirado en la cama en la habitación contigua no ayudaba mucho. Quizás un poco de agua fría le vendría bien para aclarar sus ideas, pero por mucho que lo intentase el resultado era el contrario; todavía pensaba más en todo aquello que rondaba por su cabeza. Dean, la boda de su hermano, Dean, Dean, Dean… Cuando salió de la ducha se dio cuenta que no había llevado al baño ropa limpia, así que decidió secarse rápidamente el pelo y atarse una toalla en la cintura. Pensaba que al ir a la habitación el castaño le dedicaría uno de esos comentarios un tanto vulgares, pero se encontró que Dean se había dormido. Casi estaba en la misma posición que cuando se había ido al baño.

Cuando le veía dormir, no podía evitarlo. Parecía tan calmado y reposado que no podía dejar de contemplarlo, sonaba extraño pero gustaba verle. Y sin haberlo pensado demasiado, Castiel se encontraba encima del castaño, acariciándole el rostro y mirándole de una manera cierto especial. Tenía el pelo todavía mojado y cuando el castaño notó algo goteándole en el rostro, se despertó, viendo al moreno desnudo encima de él.

**-Me gusta despertarme teniendo estas vistas.** - Dean deslizo sus manos por la espalda de Castiel, de arriba abajo, el moreno se movió placenteramente ante aquella caricia. **–Supongo que eres consciente de lo que acabas de hacer al ponerte desnudo encima de mí…**

Castiel no contestó, de echo aunque hubiera querido no habría tenido tiempo de hacerlo porque Dean atacó sus labios, se había humedecido los labios y ese contacto constante lo estaba volviendo frenético hasta que el castaño decidió colar su lengua buscando la del otro. Se separaron por falta de aire, el moreno intentaba disimularlo, pero se le notaba que estaba jadeando y tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas. El castaño cogió de la cintura al moreno y lo tumbó para quedarse encima de él, después de eso, se relamió mirando a Castiel y se quitó la camisa, dejando su torso desnudo. Empezó a quitarse el cinturón, pero el moreno le reclamaba caricias y besos, por lo que solo se dejó el cinturón desabrochado mientras volvía a besar los labios de su pareja e iba bajando besándole tiernamente el cuello y el pecho.

La última vez, o su primera vez, sabía que no había sido perfecto, de hecho todo lo contrario. Había estado muy nervioso pero ahora Castiel se notaba más tranquilo, como si solo se dejara llevar por todas esas caricias y toques que le estaba deleitando su pareja. No estaba siendo ni demasiado rápido ni demasiado lento, lo estaba disfrutando. Y Dean se había dado cuenta de ello, tenía una erección cubierta por una toalla que requería de atención, pero su castaño estaba en la misma situación, debajo de esos vaqueros ajustados. La toalla no tardó demasiado en desaparecer, los pantalones y la ropa interior de Dean siguieron los mismos pasos y también acabaron desperdigados por el suelo.

Dean paró un momento y miró fijamente a Castiel, cogiéndole de las mejillas para que él también le mirara.

**-Dean… No pares. Hazlo**. – Volvieron a besarse, esta vez, lentamente. – **Quiero que lo hagas.**

El moreno pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño, aferrándose a él. Dean empezó a preparar a Castiel, introduciendo dedo por dedo en el interior del otro. Pero esta vez no fue necesaria tanta preparación, no estaba tan tenso como la primera vez y Dean sabía diferenciar los sonidos que estaba emitiendo Castiel. Gemidos de placer.

Dean sacó los dedos del interior y empezó a entrar lentamente, no estaba tan estrecho como la primera vez de Cas, pero se le notaba incómodo en la primera intromisión. Poco a poco la intensidad de los movimientos subió, en cada embestida Castiel no podía evitar mover las caderas para intensificar el placer, mientras no paraba de gemir el nombre de su pareja. _"Dean, Dean, Dean…"._ En un momento dado, el moreno no aguantó más el placer y empezó a tocarse él mismo, deslizando torpemente su mano de arriba hacia abajo.

Dean tenía las manos en las caderas de Castiel, las embestidas iban y volvía y el castaño sentía que no iba a poder aguantar mucho más. La habitación se llenaba de jadeos y gemidos de ambos.

**-Cas… Acabaré ya… Me voy a correr…**

Castiel intentaba contestarle a Dean, pero estaba continuamente jadeando y no era capaz de controlar sus gemidos para decirle que a él también le quedaba poco. Dean se corrió dentro del moreno, quién también lo hizo al poco tiempo.

El moreno todavía estaba experimentando los efectos del orgasmo que acababa de tener, aunque había pasado un tiempo seguía estremeciéndose y jadeando. Dean intentó salir de él, pero Castiel no le dejó, le abrazó tumbándose en su abdomen. Quería estar al lado de su castaño. Estaba algo confuso sobre todo, no sabía si había estado bien, o no. Pero había hecho algo fantástico, era lo que había necesitado, como si hubiese sido perfecto.

Dean le acariciaba el pelo mientras Castiel seguía a su lado, intentando recuperar el aliento. No podía parar de esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro, miró a Dean, a quién se le contagió también su felicidad al ver que esta vez no le había dolido tanto.

**-Creo que no soy el único que quiere estar aquí tumbado todo el día.** – Dean lo dijo mientras cubría de besos a Castiel.

**-Mientras mañana seamos capaces de levantarnos para ir a la boda, no veo que estar aquí sin hacer nada esté mal…**

Siguieron un largo tiempo más tirados desnudos en la cama, entre sabanas usadas. Compartiendo caricias y hablando sobre cosas que realmente no eran tan importantes en esos momentos.

* * *

¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy!

Espero que os haya gustado y como siempre, agradezco que sigáis la historia y que me lo hagáis saber con comentarios y opiniones en reviews. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. (¿Viva los novios?)


	11. ¡Viva los novios!

Sabía que con la universidad iba a tardar más en actualizar. Pero creo que el tiempo de espera se me ha ido de las manos, así que... ¡Lo siento! Además, he tenido que dividir este capítulo en dos partes pero de momento solo puedo subir esta. De todas formas, espero que os guste, así que aquí os la dejo.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: ¡Viva los novios!**

Era el día que se casaban Sam y Gabriel, y a pesar que Castiel dormía profundamente, seguramente, a causa de la ardiente tarde anterior, no se podía decir que Dean estuviera tan calmado como su novio. Hacía horas que no podía dormir, y se paseaba nerviosamente por la habitación, intentando no despertar al moreno. Parecía irónico, ni que se fuera a casar él. Pero realmente a uno no se le casa el hermano cada día y antes de que Sam se hubiera ido a vivir con Gabriel, ellos dos fueron hermanos muy cercanos.

-**Dean…** - Había probablemente, despertado a Castiel. Quien se movía perezosamente entre las sabanas. – **Deja de dar vueltas…**

El castaño se sentó a un lado de la cama, mirando como el moreno todavía tenía rasgos de estar medio dormido. No pudo evitar sonreír.

**-Hmmm… No seas malo, quiero un beso de buenos días.** – El castaño obedeció y le dio un suave beso. – **No estés tan nervioso… No quiero imaginarte si nos casamos; ¿Tendré que reanimarte si te da un ataque? No quiero hacer de médico en el altar.**

**-Al menos, no tendremos que llamar a una ambulancia. Si al final será bueno y todo que seas cirujano…**

Boda, casarse… El matrimonio siempre había sonado como algo muy rígido y lejano… Y ahora estaban hablando de ello, como si fuera algo evidente o algo normal. Ambos se alegraban interiormente, de que hablar sobre ese tema no fuera algo pesado. Pero la conversa y el ambiente se acabaron cuando el estómago de Castiel rugió sonoramente y este se avergonzó por ello.

**-Eh… ¿Debimos cenar algo ayer?**

Dean no pudo evitar reír. Se adecentaron un poco para bajar a desayunar al hotel, aunque realmente solo se pusieron la ropa que llevaban ayer, a ninguno de los dos les apetecía mudarse especialmente para la boda. Por suerte, no tardaron demasiado en comer y se habían levantado pronto, por lo que al subir de nuevo a la habitación tenían tiempo de sobras para ponerse los trajes. Dean acabó antes y esperó a Castiel a que acabara de vestirse, mientras le observaba, le hacía gracia que el moreno se estuviera haciendo un lio mientras se ponía la corbata, pero no le pedía ayuda. Divertido por la situación, al final decidió levantarse y ayudarlo.

**-Ven aquí…** - Lo atrajo por la cintura y se dispuso a atarle bien la corbata. – **Ya está. Estás muy guapo.**

**-No tanto como tu…**

Se besaron antes de salir. Castiel cada vez se sentía más a gusto con la relación que tenía con Dean, las cosas no le parecían tan distantes, era muy agradable estar con el moreno y no se sentía tan patoso como los primeros meses que empezaron a salir juntos. Todo aquello le reconfortaba mucho.

Cogieron un taxi y llegaron donde se realizaba la ceremonia. Solo llegar, encontraron a Balthazar y Lucifer en la entrada, Balthazar revisando el móvil y Lucifer fumando. Balthazar les preguntó cómo les había ido la noche y si estaban nerviosos, su pareja, Lucifer, parecía pasar un poco de todo ya que no dijo nada y seguramente ni estaría prestándoles atención.

**-Gabriel todavía no ha llegado. Ya sabéis como es, me ha dicho que quiere "darle un poco de emoción a todo llegando tarde", o algo así, espero que no se pase demasiado con la emoción. Ah, y por lo que he oído, Sam está por ahí dentro, deberíais ir a verle.**

Hicieron caso a la recomendación y entraron en el edificio, habían bastantes invitados, pero tampoco una cantidad excesiva por lo que les fue fácil encontrar a Sam. También porque este es más alto que la mayoría de gente. Dean se emocionó al verle, Sam iba muy arreglado y se le veía realmente feliz. Los dos hermanos se abrazaron y entre risas e ilusión empezaron a hablar sobre tonterías que Castiel no era capaz de entender, seguramente serían aventuras que tuvieron de niños.

Luego escucho algo como "_Ha venido Bobby_", detalle que pareció sorprender a Dean y entonces sintió como este le cogió la mano para ir en busca del famoso Bobby.

**-Espera, Dean. ¿Quién es Bobby? No entiendo nada…**

**-Podría decirse que Bobby nos crío de niños, nuestro padre nunca estaba en casa y mamá murió poco después de que naciera Sammy. Hace mucho que no le veo…**

Castiel empezó a sentirse un poco nervioso, era algo parecido como conocer al suegro, o algo así. Y además hoy era la primera vez que le había nombrado a ese hombre, no sabía que alguien había criado a los Winchester cuando sus padres no estaban. Castiel no sabe que reacción tuvo cuando vio a Bobby, no tenía ninguna idea mental de él, así que realmente no es como si pudiera esperarse nada.

**-¡Idiotas! Uno se va a vivir a la otra punta del país con su novio y me entero cuando me dice que se casa y del otro me entero que sigue vivo por noticias de terceros.**

**-Siempre es un placer verte de nuevo, Bobby**.** Bueno, este es…** -Se giró mirando a Castiel. **– bueno, mi novio. Castiel.**

El moreno se había quedado petrificado y no sabía bien cómo reaccionar, estaba en blanco. Y en ese momento se alegró de que Gabriel fuera un escandaloso, todo el mundo le esperaba a él y había aparecido en la sala gritándose piropos a sí mismo. "¿Me estabais esperando?". Algunos rieron, otros que no lo conocían tanto se quedaron parados con su numerito. De alguna forma u otra, después de su brillante aparición, Gabriel se comportó en el altar durante la ceremonia. Sam y Gabriel se miraban impacientes, de vez en cuando soltaban alguna risa por lo bajo.

El orgullo de hermano mayor de Dean le estaba pasando factura, veía al alto tan feliz de compartir su vida y establecer matrimonio con Gabriel que no podía evitar alegrarse él también. Castiel por su parte estaba emocionado, con los ojos algo llorosos. El castaño le pasó su brazo por la espalda del moreno y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**-No llores, angelito.** – Castiel susurró algo avergonzado "no voy a llorar…" **– Míralos que idiotas se ven, ha venido la pena venir.**

Castiel le esbozó una sonrisa: **-Sí, se les ve muy felices.**

* * *

¡Y esto es todo por hoy!

Agradezco reviews con vuestra opinión, como siempre. (Hace mucho que no escribía, no seáis muy destructivos conmigo, por favor).

Y recordad niños, la vida social que tiene Sam Winchester cuando en Supernatural se le veía estudiar Derecho es todo mentira. Adiós vida social.


End file.
